Le temps d'un weekend de folie
by Cyzia
Summary: Harry, fabuleux danseur et chorégraphe, se rend à un festival rock. Son weekend sera parfait puisqu'un certain Draco Malfoy se trouvera sur sa route. Slash HPDM. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Le temps d'un week-end de folie…_**

**_Genre : Humour/Romance, Slash, pairing HP-DM._**

**_Résumé : Harry, fabuleux danseur, se rend à un festival rock. Son week-end sera parfait puisque Draco Malfoy se trouvera sur son passage._**

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, en dehors des nouveaux persos et de l'histoire…, tout est à JKR…. Merci à celui qui a créé les Eurockéennes…_**

**_Dédicace : Un grand merci à Myschka, ma bêta, pour ses conseils judicieux et sa rapidité. Egalement un gros poutous à Lightofmoon et Samaeltwigg (ma chérie !) pour leur prélecture et leurs avis._**

**

* * *

**

Le temps d'un week-end de folie…

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

* * *

Voilà des semaines que j'attends ça…

Les Eurockéennes… Trois jours de délire, de fête totale… Un festival où je m'éclate comme un dingue à chaque fois.

Pour être certain de ne pas manquer l'évènement, ça fera près de six mois que j'ai posé mes congés pour les mois de juin et juillet.

Deux mois complets de vacances… le pied !

J'ai bossé comme un fou dans la boîte où je bosse… Ils n'ont pas pu me refuser les deux mois d'affilés que j'ai exigés… Exigés ?... Oui. Je suis un type du genre _exigeant_… Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux…

Je suis chorégraphe de revue dans un cabaret. Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… Pas le genre Moulin Rouge et tout ça… Plutôt le Lido de province.

Mon boss, Aloïs Bertholdi, est un type foncièrement malin et qui a du flair. Il a ouvert, en pleine cambrousse, une entreprise gigantesque. Le village, où le cabaret est installé, est perdu au fin fond de l'Alsace, région que j'ai vraiment adoptée.

Je suis originaire de Paris.

Aloïs m'a débauché de l'endroit où je taffais avant. Je rentrais juste de Las Vegas, où j'avais passé trois années formidables, mais fort éreintantes. Je m'étais dégotté un boulot provisoire, le temps de trouver mieux, dans une boîte célèbre sur les Champs. Mais je ne m'y plaisais pas. L'ambiance était si… glaciale ! Et le patron… il était bien trop hermétique aux conseils que je lui donnais…

... L'abruti !... Il a dû fermer son établissement il y a deux mois à peine, faute de clients !

En tous les cas, j'avais quitté le navire bien avant le naufrage, il y a… oh !... déjà presque deux ans. Le temps passe…

Aloïs, qui avait suivi mon parcours de danseur, puis de chorégraphe depuis ma formation au Lido, m'avait trouvé.

On a tout de suite accroché !

Il m'a vanté les qualités de son établissement et m'a vraiment alléché avec un contrat en or.

Au début, bien qu'ayant déjà entendu de très bons échos de leur spectacle, je dois bien avouer que m'enterrer là-bas, si loin de tout, si loin d'une grande ville avec son effervescence, ses fêtes et son train de vie de folie, m'a quelque peu effrayé.

Mais, celui, que je pense être désormais le meilleur boss de la planète (non, non, je n'exagère pas…lol), m'a persuadé. Il m'a invité à séjourner dans la région. Et je dois avouer que j'ai passé une excellente semaine !

Le village est vraiment charmant, tout comme les environs, où l'on peut, en fait, faire bon nombre d'activités.

Strasbourg, la ville principale du département, n'est qu'à une petite heure de voiture. Il est donc aisé d'y faire un saut quand l'envie me prend d'aller faire la fête.

Et le plus important… l'équipe. Elle était, et elle l'est toujours, vraiment géniale. Ils ont été très accueillants, ouverts, serviables, et plus important que tout, ils sont extrêmement soudés. Aussi bien le personnel de bureau (qui gère cette entreprise de titan), que les machinistes, les cuisiniers ou encore les danseurs. Ils forment une _famille_…

Voilà exactement ce que je recherchais et qui me manquait tant, perdu dans la masse à Paris.

Aussi, j'ai été conquis. Et j'ai signé. Je n'ai jamais eu à le regretter et je considère à présent cet endroit comme mon chez moi.

Je vis dans une petite maison très agréable à la lisière de la forêt au bout du village.

J'aime vivre seul.

Aussi ai-je préféré ne pas vivre dans les locaux communs à tous les danseurs.

Après tout,… je préférais aussi et surtout être pour moi, sans colocataire dérangeant, et même s'ils sont ma famille à présent, vivre avec les personnes qui travaillent pour moi aurait été imprudent… Il ne faut pas tout mélanger.

Je suis donc à présent tout à fait intégré dans cette Alsace que j'aime tant.

Je vis au rythme des galas, des spectacles. Chaque jour nous nous produisons pour des centaines de personnes… Difficile à croire, non ? Et oui… même à la campagne les gens aiment se distraire et profiter des charmes que peut offrir la Capitale. Aussi, nous leur offrons un show, digne des plus grands… Vous en observerez des semblables dans tous les grands cabarets.

Nous accueillons beaucoup de groupes qui font des voyages organisés, de familles,… Nous avons trois salles de spectacles de dimensions différentes qui peuvent recevoir entre 250 et 600 personnes. Nous nous produisons quatre fois par jour, il y a deux spectacles le midi et deux le soir.

Je suis en charge de monter le spectacle, de chorégraphier toute la revue, d'engager les danseurs et de les diriger. Aussi, je voyage beaucoup. Depuis l'année dernière, j'ai été de nombreuses fois à Las Vegas, New York, Londres et Paris à la recherche de nouveaux talents.

J'aime cette vie.

Je suis relativement jeune pour le job, j'ai 25 ans. J'aurai pu continuer à être danseur, mais j'ai préféré être chorégraphe. Je suis, sans me vanter, plutôt connu et recherché… On m'a proposé, à de nombreuses reprises, des places à l'autre bout de la planète… Mais je me sens vraiment trop bien ici.

Aloïs et ma _famille_ sont tout pour moi. Je suis orphelin. Harry l'orphelin…

Mes parents sont décédés alors que je n'avais qu'un an. J'ai été _élevé_ par la sœur de ma mère et son mari, la seule famille qu'il me reste. Ils m'ont tant et si bien _aimé_ que j'ai quitté leur foyer dès ma majorité…

Il ne me reste que mes proches actuels auxquels je tiens plus que tout. Je veux donc préserver ce que j'ai réussi à gagner jusqu'ici.

Je sais,… vous devez penser 'le pauvre petit qui est entouré de jeunes femmes magnifiques très souvent peu vêtues et qui gagne une fortune pour faire son _travail,_ si on peut appeler ça un travail…'.

Je vous répondrai que vous avez vraiment raison !

Oui, je gagne très bien ma vie ! Oui, je ne considère pas mon job comme un travail… c'est une passion et c'est un bonheur de chaque instant de pouvoir faire ce que j'aime !

Et oui, je suis entouré de superbes femmes…

Mais c'est là que vous péchez… Je m'en moque bien… Même si leur compagnie m'est extrêmement agréable, je ne suis _malheureusement_ (enfin, je me comprends…) pas attiré par elles…

Et oui, quoi de plus cliché que le danseur pédé ! …

Je n'y peux rien…, devrais-je dire pour ma défense. C'est ainsi que Mère Nature m'a fait !

J'aime les hommes !

Non, je n'ai pas peur de le dire…

Ceux, qui ne l'acceptent pas, peuvent disposer…

Fort heureusement, dans mon milieu, la danse, ceci ne pose en général aucun problème. Et encore ce n'est pas comme si je m'affichais aux bras de mes conquêtes sur mon lieu de travail… Je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit : je ne mélange pas ma vie privée et le reste.

Mais pour l'instant, je suis tout à fait satisfait de ma condition de célibataires. Non pas que je sois un coureur de pantalons. Je suis bien dans ma peau et dans ma vie comme cela, pour l'instant.

Parfois je me dis que je ne suis pas prêt pour une relation plus approfondie… Serai-je capable de partager la vie au quotidien de quelqu'un d'autre ? Abandonner mes petites habitudes de célibataire ?... Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne me complique pas la vie en me morfondant sur le sujet…

Où en étais-je ?

Ah oui. Mon job, mon célibat, ma famille de sang inexistante… Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de la question. Peut-être devrais-je me consacrer sur l'évènement à venir…

Les Eurockéennes…

Ouiiiii !

Je suis trop heureux !

Nous sommes sur le chemin.

Nous ? Oui, nous… je sais que j'avais dit que je suis célibataire. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais asocial… j'ai des amis ! Et pas n'importe lesquels, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… De joyeux lurons !

Alors, là, devant au volant (et oui, je suis allergique à tout ce qui ressemble à un permis B… je n'ai même jamais essayé de l'avoir !) se trouve Tessa Hennin, une texane, ma meneuse de revue, et à ses côtés son jules, Hamill JohannSon, un londonien, un autre de mes danseurs (comme quoi, tous les danseurs ne sont pas gays…). Et la dernière, qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec le monde de la danse, c'est Metta.

Metta Müller, l'amour de ma vie… pas comme vous le pensez… ! Elle est, depuis que je suis arrivé en Alsace, mon rayon de soleil.

Metta est chocolatière…

Vous imaginez ? Le plus beau métier du monde pour un gourmand pour moi !

Elle a presque la trentaine, c'est une très jolie brune avec des reflets auburns. J'adore ses longs cheveux ! Je les lui envie… les miens sont indomptables ! Noirs, jusqu'aux oreilles, constamment en broussaille… une calamité ! Heureusement qu'il me reste mes yeux pour amadouer les beaux mecs… Parfois j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce petit air _sauvage_ que tout le monde m'imagine posséder…

Bref, revenons-en à Metta. Elle a ouvert une petite boutique de chocolat et de pains d'épices (la spécialité de la région) dans une petite ville non loin de mon patelin.

Je lui donne un coup de main de temps à autre… mais je dois bien avouer qu'avec un tablier, je suis un bon à rien… Je la retarde plus qu'autre chose, mais elle n'en dit jamais rien. Un amour ! Je m'évertue à jouer les goûteurs pour ses nouvelles ganaches et pralins pendant mon temps libre, je suis alors au paradis !

Elle est célibataire tout comme moi. Aussi nous nous amusons souvent ensemble… Pas de la façon dont vous l'imaginez, bande de pervers !... Non, nous chassons le même gibier, elle et moi… Aussi, quand nous sortons en boite, nous dansons ensemble afin d'éviter les inopportuns et de nous concentrer sur ceux qui en valent vraiment la peine…

Tous les quatre, on forme une sacrée bande de roublards… toujours à faire la fête, à jouer un mauvais coup à notre entourage. Les rois de la blague…

Aussi, nous venons de passer deux semaines magnifiques en vacances au Mexique, j'ai toujours voulu voir les temples et les pyramides aztèques… J'en suis revenu chamboulé. Je crois qu'il s'agissait de mes plus belles vacances. J'ai des paysages de cartes postales encore plein les yeux.

Nous sommes revenus complètement noirs… Pour moi, qui n'apparaît pas sur scène, cela ne pose aucun problème (au contraire, ma mine bronzée fait ressortir mes yeux verts et cela me réjouit), mais Hamill et Tessa ont tous deux hérité de marques de bronzage fort disgracieuses qui seront embêtantes pour leur retour sur scène… Ils devront les camoufler. Pour une fois, cela ne sera pas mon souci. Ils retourneront travailler bien avant moi, Aloïs verra rouge… Je souris à cette pensée. Ce sont nos derniers jours de vacances ensemble… Moi, il me reste un peu plus d'un mois de congés. Metta partira pour la Corse pour deux semaines voir ses parents qui y passent leur retraite. Et mes deux autres meilleurs amis retournent au travail.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire durant ce mois qui me reste… Peut-être faire un saut aux States rendre visite à de vieilles connaissances. Je verrais bien après les Eurrock…

Il nous reste encore une bonne heure de route… De quoi faire une petite sieste. Le week-end sera chargé !

oooOOOooo

_**Voilà… je sais, je vous laisse sur votre faim…**_

**_J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je pense qu'il s'agira d'une minific de 4-5 chapitres. Au début je voulais en faire un os, mais je me suis plutôt laissée tenter par des chapitres._**

_**Dray fera son apparition dès le prochain chapitre. Il vous plaira, j'en suis persuadée…**_

_**Une review ? **_

_**Allez… mais si, mais si ! vous y arriverez ! il ne suffit que de cliquer sur le petit bouton à gauche… C'est pas bien compliqué…**_

_**MERCI !**_

_**Mille baisers,**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Le temps d'un week-end de folie…_**

**_Genre : Humour/Romance, Slash, pairing HP-DM._**

**_Résumé : Harry, fabuleux danseur, se rend à un festival rock. Son week-end sera parfait puisque Draco Malfoy se trouvera sur son passage._**

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, en dehors des nouveaux persos et de l'histoire…, tout est à JKR…. Merci à celui qui a créé les Eurockéennes…_**

**_Dédicace : Un grand merci à Myschka, ma bêta, pour ses conseils judicieux et sa rapidité. Egalement de gros poutous à Samaeltwigg (ma chérie !) pour ses conseils et aides en ce qui concerne les Eurocks._**

**

* * *

**

LE TEMPS D'UN WEEK-END DE FOLIE

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1- Le premier concert

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés. Que de monde… 

On vient de planter notre super grande tente. Elle nous sera sans doute inutile… pour ce qu'on y passera comme temps…

On y est enfin ! Je me sens fébrile…

Les deux fois précédentes ont été sensas, j'espère que ce week-end le sera également.

Je meurs de faim…

- « Met',… ma belle… t'as pas une petite faim ? », je demande à ma meilleure amie.

- « Euh non, Ry', mais si toi oui, je veux bien t'accompagner. »

- « Oh, merci ! t'es un ange… J'avais pas envie d'y aller seul. »

- « Je le sais bien, va… »

Hamill sort sa tête de la tente et me jette un air interrogatif.

- « Qui a parlé d'aller manger ?... », demande-t-il avec avidité.

- « Harry… Qui d'autre ?… », lui répond Metta d'un ton faussement las.

Hey… non mais ! De quel droit ? C'est pas comme si j'étais un estomac sur patte… ça c'est Hamill !

Non, moi, j'ai seulement besoin de combler les manques souvent ! Il me faut ma dose de sucre quotidienne…

Je sais, je ne suis qu'un amas de mauvaise foi… mais c'est ce qu'ils aiment en moi. Ca et aussi ma fausse modestie dont j'use et j'abuse. Cela marche bien pour accrocher les mecs. Ils m'aiment tel que je suis, joueur…

Je fais une mine boudeuse, ce qui les fait rire bien évidemment. Tessa émerge elle aussi de la tente, nous la fermons après nous être assurés de ne rien y avoir laissé de valeur et nous nous dirigeons en direction des stands. Nous connaissons le site par cœur… Nous trouvons immédiatement notre chemin. Et nous marchons, nous marchons… Nous marchons indéfiniment. Mais non, on est pas fainéants !

On nous déshabille du regard…

C'est tragique, mais c'est notre lot quotidien. Quatre superbes _créatures_ dans notre genre ne passent pas inaperçues…

Comment ça, _où est passée ma fausse modestie ?_

Je suis simplement objectif, c'est tout…

Dans notre sillage, bon nombre de regards se tournent vers nous. C'est l'effet que font trois danseurs et une très jolie jeune fille. Metta l'est en effet et même si elle n'a pas notre grande taille, on la remarque toujours… Hamill et Tessa, eux, ont l'apparence de danseurs types… cela se voit immédiatement. Ils ont une prestance incroyable et on les remarque toujours où qu'ils aillent. Leurs origines nordiques à tous les deux frappent l'œil dès le premier regard, ils ont beaucoup de succès...

En ce qui me concerne…, je dois dire que je n'ai pas besoin de faire d'effort pour séduire. Même si je ne pratique plus la danse au même niveau que mes amis (c'est mon assistant qui s'occupe de faire répéter la troupe, et donc je m'entraîne bien moins souvent trop occupé à voyager pour les castings que je fais passer), j'ai conservé mon physique élégant et athlétique de danseur. Avec ma gueule d'ange déchu, je fais des ravages. Un beau gosse quoi…

Vantard ? Moi ?… Réaliste, tout simplement.

J'aperçois enfin l'endroit réservé aux vendeurs de cochonneries… Oui, des cochonneries, c'est ainsi que j'appelle tout ce qui est interdit pour les autres, mais pas pour moi…

J'ai une chance infinie…

Je brûle les graisses à vitesse grand V… Je sais, c'est injuste… pour vous !

Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique ou méchant… Cessez de jouer les enfants,… c'est la vie. Il faut constamment se battre et se méfier de tout. Certains ont comme ennemis les aliments trop riches en graisse, d'autres ont d'autres combats… Le mien, le seul (en dehors de mes petits dilemmes intérieurs), ce sont les autres chasseurs de têtes qui pourraient me piquer le danseur parfait, l'étoile rare…

En dehors de cela, je ne me prends la tête avec personne. Je suis quelqu'un de généreux, pas chiant pour un sou (j'exclus ici ma vie professionnelle où je reste rigoureux, bien entendu…), très facile à vivre car d'un naturel bon vivant… Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je sais être très joueur et c'est là le seul cas où je m'amuse à titiller les nerfs des gens… et en cela, on peut me considérer parfois comme casse-pieds.

Aujourd'hui, est un jour magnifique. Le soleil brille et se reflète dans les cheveux soyeux de Tessa. Elle a du succès. Un mec vient de la siffler.

Elle n'aime pas ça. Et Hamill, encore moins !

Fort heureusement, le gars a disparu dans la foule. Il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à un athlète tel que lui. Il n'est peut-être pas un bodybuilder, mais les danseurs ont de grandes capacités physiques. Hamill te soulève Tessa d'une main… Il le fait d'ailleurs sans arrêt. Elle ne supporte pas ça, enfin pas en-dehors du spectacle… Elle n'aime pas se sentir scotchée, ni marquée comme une bête du genre _'elle est à moi…'._

Moi non plus, je ne supporterais pas ça. Je suis trop libre pour ça.

Le jour où un mec saura m'apprivoiser n'est pas encore venu… Il lui faudra une sacrée paire de c…….

Bref, cessons de blablater pour rien, mon estomac crie famine… Je m'approche d'un stand. Hummm … Ce que ça sent bon, ça titille mes papilles. Je commande rapidement ce que je veux manger au caissier. Il me saoule… Il me dévisage comme si j'étais son gâteau d'anniversaire… Et je déteste ce genre de gars… clairement pédé et on ne peut plus efféminé… une folle, quoi ! Merde, il me drague… Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Je me rapproche de Metta, la serre dans mes bras avec possessivité (on fait souvent le coup du couple transi d'amour, histoire de se débarrasser des gêneurs)…

Merde, ça marche pas !

Il me dit que sa journée est un rêve éveillé, puisqu'il a à peu de temps d'intervalle croisé les deux bombes les plus torrides qu'il ait jamais vues…

Mouais… Connard ! Question méthode de drague, tu repasseras !

De qui parle-t-il ? Il ne s'agit apparemment pas de Met'… et Hamill est à l'autre bout de la place avec Tess'.

Bref, on s'en fout. Je me dépêche de payer. Ce gars m'est de plus en plus pénible. Je lui fais un sourire bien hypocrite et m'avance en direction de la file d'attente en compagnie toujours 'rapprochée' de ma meilleure amie. Un monde dingue attend leur plat. On y passera encore un bout de temps, il me semble… Et l'autre abruti que j'entends encore caqueter dans mon dos…

Fais chier… Le monde est cruel ! Je suis franchement trop beau pour mon propre bien… lol, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je plaisante…

Met' me fait signe de vouloir me dire quelque chose. Je me penche jusqu'à me rapprocher de sa bouche (elle est franchement petite…).

- « Je crois que j'ai repéré 'bombe n°2' », me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille tout en riant.

Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Ah ! Du deuxième dieu du sexe de l'autre neuneu sur patte… Humm, ok, où ça ? Mais non, je ne suis pas intéressé… Vous me saoulez ! … Je sais, tout me saoule… Bref, c'est simplement histoire de ne pas me coucher idiot ce soir…

Elle me désigne un gars à une dizaine de mètres devant nous.

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plutôt pas mal… Enfin,… Son cul a l'air pas mal… Parce que c'est la seule partie de son corps qui s'offre pour l'instant à mes yeux…

Il est baissé pour ramasser quelque chose au sol… Je n'y peux rien si mon regard se retrouve attiré par ce que je vois !

En tout cas… Il a un très beau cul. 'Neuneu en chef' avait raison. Bougre, qu'il a l'air bon…

Il se relève.

Mmmmhhhh…

Miamm.

Je ne le vois toujours que de dos, mais cela est déjà bien suffisant pour voir que ce type est vraiment très bien foutu.

Visiblement très grand, comme moi je dirai. La peau très claire, des cheveux blonds soyeux… Comment je vois ça à dix mètres ? J'ai des yeux de Lynx…

Mmmhhh, on en mangerait !

Metta sent mon soudain engouement. Elle connaît mes goûts, la p'tite ! Je sais que ce gars n'est absolument pas son genre. C'est pour ça que l'on s'entend aussi bien… On ne se fait jamais de concurrence, elle craque sur les bruns à peau mate… Et moi… Moi, j'adore les beaux blonds.

Ma température corporelle s'échauffe.

Merde, ce mec me fait franchement de l'effet !

Au final, je remercie mentalement 'Neuneu en chef' d'avoir porté notre attention sur ce superbe spécimen…

Il se retourne.

Chier…

J'en reste sans voix.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et lui fais un sourire au moment où il pose ses yeux sur nous.

Il me répond.

Il me répondddd ! Yes !...

Ce mec est une bombe…

Un regard grisant me découpe sous toutes les coutures. Je m'en sens électrisé.

Metta me dit quelque chose, mais je ne l'entends même plus… Je viens de tomber sur l'homme de mes rêves et je suis tout à fait incapable de faire le moindre geste,… Moi… l'arrogant dragueur de service !

Il me manquait plus que ça.

Met' me file un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, j'émerge enfin alors que des personnes passent entre lui et moi et coupent notre '_connexion_'…

La file avance et quelques mètres sont inoccupés devant nous. Combien de temps ai-je été absent ?

Des potes à lui semblent le rejoindre, il récupère son plat, se tourne dans ma direction.

Il me fait un clin d'œil accompagné d'un super sourire, semblant dire '_désolé, je dois y aller…'_ et je le perds de vue dans la cohue.

Merde.

J'avance. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous récupérons notre nourriture et rejoignons Tess et Hamill, qui nous attendaient quelques pas plus loin avec leurs propres sandwichs.

Je les suis, toujours dans les vapes, et on se trouve rapidement un petit coin presque tranquille où nous asseoir et squatter.

Je parcours sans arrêt les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa chevelure dorée si exceptionnelle…

Rien, il a disparu à mes yeux.

Je soupire.

Hamill demande ce qui ne va pas et Met' se fait un plaisir de lui expliquer, avec maints détails croustillants, la brève entrevue que nous venons d'avoir.

Evidemment, ça les fait rire… Allez-y, c'est 'Portes ouvertes' aujourd'hui, foutez-vous de ma poire…

Je suis amoureux…

Non, je sais bien que je ne peux pas l'être… Je ne suis pas le genre de personne décérébrée à tomber fou de quelqu'un en trois secondes chrono simplement en matant ses beaux yeux et son cul…

C'est simplement que ce gars me plaît vraiment beaucoup et que j'aimerai vraiment découvrir ce qu'il se cache derrière…

Ils changent enfin de sujet. Tant mieux, je n'aime être le point de mire quand il s'agit de parler d'histoires de cœur.

J'aime flirter et avoir des histoires, mais je préfère ne pas en parler. Il n'y a qu'avec Met' que je discute de mes _aventures_ et encore, je ne m'éternise pas en général, tout dépend de la relation…

L'heure du début des concerts approche. Tant mieux.

Nous avons bien fait d'emmener notre barda avec nous. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de retourner attendre au camping. Nous squattons le bord du lac et prenons encore davantage un peu le soleil.

Met' me réveille. Je m'étais assoupi dans ses bras, il est l'heure d'y aller.

Il y a un monde terrible…

Je suis certain que beaucoup squattent le bord de scène depuis des heures pour être tout devant. Mais ça je m'en fous… Suis pas du genre '_fan'_ … Voir le concert, même de loin, être dans l'ambiance et faire la fête me suffit.

La musique commence à résonner à nos oreilles… Humm, sympa, mais je crois que je préfère bouger encore un peu et voir ce qu'il y a sur les deux autres scènes. Mes acolytes me suivent.

On arrive enfin à destination. Ce groupe me plaît. Il se produit sur la grande scène. Il est vraiment doué, il n'empêche que je ne le connais pas… Honte à moi…

Ils ont vraiment un bon son. Ca pogotte dans tous les sens, j'adore !

On se lâche dans la mêlée. Je crie simplement à Hamill de faire attention, ils ne doivent pas se casser quoi que ce soit… Et oui, le régisseur de revue reste toujours tapi au fond de moi… Niark… Il me lance un regard noir, ça me fait poiler.

On s'éclate, ce groupe est vraiment d'enfer. J'ai l'impression que ça dure des heures tellement ils sont bons, mais alors qu'ils interprètent enfin leur dernier morceau (c'est Met' qui me l'a dit, elle semble connaître ce groupe et leur programmation par cœur, quelle fan elle fait !), je m'apaise un peu, c'est un morceau plus calme. Je me tourne vers la scène et scrute les écrans géants, où est projeté en gros plans ce qui se passe sur la scène. Je prends Metta dans mes bras et la berce au son des notes douces. Les milliers de personnes devant moi semblent s'être eux aussi calmés, tout comme nous. Ils chantent tous simplement comme un seul homme les paroles de la chanson. Merde, je me sens seul, même Met' s'y est mise. Elle chante fort à m'en percer les tympans (ben, ouais… le chant c'est pas son fort…), mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est comme cela que je l'aime !

Les écrans géants montrent à présent le guitariste qui semble chanter cette chanson, le chanteur lui ayant laissé la place.

Je reste sans voix alors que je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de mon canon de tout à l'heure. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Met' se fout de moi. Elle me nargue me disant que c'est fini, que j'ai définitivement perdu toutes mes chances de l'approcher… Elle a raison, merde. Comment pourrais-je l'aborder maintenant que je sais qu'il fait partie d'un des groupes. Ce type doit être blindé de gardes du corps. Shit !

Mais que faisait-il alors tout à l'heure aux stands en train de se chercher de quoi manger tranquillement au beau milieu de la foule… ?

Je m'aperçois alors que je m'étais trompé alors, il ne s'agissait pas de ses amis… Ces gars en noir qui étaient venus le récupérer, il s'agissait de sa garde rapprochée…

… Il a une voix douce…

J'adore.

J'en suis encore plus dingue.

En plus d'avoir le physique d'un ange, sa voix est douce à s'en laisser mourir de désespoir…

J'en reste scotché. Au fond je le trouve bien meilleur chanteur même que celui qui occupe le poste dans le groupe, mais c'est vrai que sa voix ne correspond pas vraiment à leur registre… On dirait, en fait, que cette chanson a été faite pour lui…

Et il est vraiment doué avec sa gratte. Il finit la chanson avec un solo pas croyable. Ce type est un dieu. Les gens les acclament comme des déchaînés pour saluer leurs performances… Ils le méritent bien. Ils quittent la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Mon cœur en tremble tant j'ai l'impression d'y sentir des tamtams.

La soirée se finit après le passage de nombreux autres groupes, mais je ne vois plus rien, je suis envoûté par ce mec.

Toute la soirée, cette vision de lui chantant cette chanson m'a obsédé.

J'ai survolé le reste de la nuit tel un fantôme, ne trouvant aucun réconfort, car la pensée qu'il a déjà quitté le lieu du concert m'obnubile.

Il est parti.

Je sais bien que Met' connaît le nom du groupe et sans aucun doute que ce ne serait pas bien compliqué de retrouver leur trace ainsi que le nom de leur guitariste, mais franchement, quelle chance aurai-je de pouvoir l'approcher ?

Aucune.

oooOOOooo

_**Hey ! Et bien me revoilà avec la suite et j'espère que celle-ci vous aura plu !**_

_**Je vous le dis, moi, vous en avez de la chance… Malgré la cystite qui m'est tombée dessus ce matin, je me suis acharnée à finir ce chapitre, à l'envoyer à Myschka pour correction (qui me l'a renvoyé dans la foulée, pour pas changer… Merci, merci, merci !) et à vous le poster en faisant fi des petits tours aux toilettes que je fais toutes les trente secondes pour quoi, oh allez, on va être généreux… trois gouttes !... **_

_**Vous n'imaginez pasla chance que vous avez de pas avoir ça, c'est du plus désagréable… J'ai même dû me faire remplacer au taf, impossible d'être productive en fonçant aux wc 3 fois en un quart d'heure...**_

**_Résultat, je suis là, devant l'ordi (cette chaise est le seul endroit où si je bouge pas pendant assez longtemps, je n'ai pas besoin de courir aux chiottes…) et je peux vous dire que je n'attends qu'une chose : c'est que vous pétiez le compteur de reviews ! Ayez pitié de quelqu'un d'aussi diminué (physiquement… n'en profitez pas pour me rabaisser, hein !) que moi et comblez sa soirée de joie… Merci…_**

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas, on reverra Dray dès le prochain chap et en pleine forme en plus de ça !_**

_**Je vous embrasse fort (mais non, vous pouvez les accepter, la cystite ne se transmet pas… et encore moins par là...),**_

_**Cyz'.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Le temps d'un week-end de folie…_**

**_Genre : Humour/Romance, Slash, pairing HP-DM._**

**_Résumé : Harry, fabuleux danseur, se rend à un festival rock. Son week-end sera parfait puisque Draco Malfoy se trouvera sur son passage._**

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, en dehors des nouveaux persos et de l'histoire…, tout est à JKR…. Merci à celui qui a créé les Eurockéennes…_**

**_Dédicace : Un grand merci à Myschka, ma bêta, pour ses conseils judicieux et sa rapidité. Egalement de gros poutous à Samaeltwigg (ma chérie !) pour ses conseils et aides en ce qui concerne les Eurocks et DM._**

**

* * *

**

LE TEMPS D'UN WEEK-END DE FOLIE

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 – le deuxième jour

* * *

Je viens de me réveiller… ou plutôt d'émerger d'un coma profond… 

Ma tête !...

Je ne la sens plus… Ou plutôt, j'y entends un ronronnement sans fin accompagné de vagues tambours.

Je sais, je suis ridicule ! Pourquoi ? Parce que comme l'abruti que je suis, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de finir la soirée en me saoulant comme jamais pour oublier la furtive apparition de _mon ange. _

_Mon ange _? Oui. C'est le mien ! Ce mec n'a plus quitté mes pensées depuis qu'il a eu la bonté de s'offrir à mon regard.

Merde. Je crois que je suis dans la mouise…

Je n'ai encore jamais été dans un état pareil pour qui que ce soit… Je sais, vous allez me dire que l'on se remet de tout, mais là… si je ne le revois pas, je vais faire une syncope. Si, si, je vous assure… La diva du drame que je suis vous l'affirme !

Mmmmhhh, je m'énerve moi-même… c'est fort ! Où est donc passé le mec dragueur, insensible et fier d'être célibataire d'hier matin ?

…à la trappe !

Bordel !

Il est absolument vital que je me ressaisisse !

Metta ! Où est Metta ?

- « Met' ? », je lance avec une voix complètement éraillée.

Je vois de la lumière traverser l'ouverture de plus en plus large de la tente. Elle s'allonge à mes côtés et se serre tout contre moi. C'est bon de la sentir là…

- « Oui, mon cœur, je suis là… Ca va mieux ? », me susurre-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- « mouais… Un peu seulement. »

Quel sale gamin je fais…

J'hésite et me lance finalement.

- « Je… je me demandais… Tu as l'air d'en savoir des choses sur ce groupe… »

- « Quel groupe, chéri ? On en a vu un paquet hier… », me répond-elle sournoisement.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais, ce qui la fait rire.

- « Oui. Je l'aime beaucoup _ce_ groupe… Je suppose que tu veux en savoir plus à leur sujet ? Enfin… à _son _sujet… »

- « Huhumm, oui », je murmure alors d'une toute petite voix.

- « Et bien, il s'agit des _Bizarr Sisters_. C'est un groupe anglo-saxon qui a un succès grandissant depuis deux ans à peu près, oui, il me semble que c'est ça. Leur premier album, '_The Death Eaters_' est sorti quelques temps avant que tu viennes en Alsace, je crois. Il leur a apporté une renommé mondiale et depuis ils ont sorti leur second album, '_Lemon Drops'_. Il y a quelques semaines à peine, je l'ai acheté, il est excellent ! Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne l'aies pas entendu chez moi… »

- « Je n'ai pas dû faire attention, sans doute. Tu sais, comme je me cantonne à mes groupes préférés… J'écoute rarement autre chose. »

- « Oui, ça c'est bien vrai, » plaisante-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autre malheureusement. Il me semble que le nom de ton ange est Draco. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas franchement mon genre, j'ai plutôt flashé sur le chanteur pour ma part… »

Je la remercie avec un gros baiser que je lui plante sur la joue.

- « Je… Tu crois que j'ai une chance de le revoir ? », je lui demande, sans trop d'espoir.

- « Et bien… Si l'on passe par l'habituel chemin que suivent les fans, non, je ne pense pas ou en tout cas, pas en dehors des circuits des concerts… Par contre,… je pense que tu as un atout auquel tu n'as pas pensé… »

Je hausse les sourcils d'un air étonné.

- « Et bien, c'est qui le chorégraphe de nous deux, toi ou moi ?... Je veux dire par là, que tu as des contacts… Essaye d'en jouer ! »

Un éclair se fait en moi.

- « Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? », je crie en lui sautant dessus.

- « Oui, et tu as bien raison… quoi de plus normal ? », me lance-t-elle d'un ton emprunt d'ironie, mais avec une voix essoufflée sous l'effort de supporter mon poids.

- « Que je suis con… j'aurai dû y penser bien plus tôt ! ».

Je me lève précipitamment. Met' me regarde, étonnée de me voir réagir aussi promptement. Je crois qu'elle commence à entrevoir à quel point ce Drago –humm… quel joli prénom…- me fait de l'effet.

Elle veut me dire quelque chose, mais je l'interromps au moment où mon portable, que j'avais dégainé en quatrième vitesse, me donne la tonalité. Je pose mes doigts délicatement sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

- « Mireille ? », j'ai appelé le bureau de mon taf, il y a toujours quelqu'un, même le week-end, « c'est Harry, comment vas-tu ma belle ? »

- « Harry ! Quel plaisir de t'entendre ! N'es-tu pas en vacances ? », me répond une voix douce à l'autre bout du combiné.

- « Et bien si, mais j'aurais besoin d'un petit service… »

- « Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

Je souris, j'y arriverai peut-être…

- « Avons-nous quelqu'un dans nos contacts qui s'occupe du festival des Eurockéennes à Belfort ? »

- « Je vais me renseigner. Voudrais-tu y rentrer sans payer la place, vilain garnement… ? », rit-elle gentiment.

- « Penses-tu… J'y suis déjà ! Mais j'aimerais retrouver la trace de quelqu'un. »

- « Et bien, je vais essayer de te trouver ça. Je te rappelle très rapidement, à tout de suite, Harry. »

- « Merci, Mireille, à tout de suite. »

Je raccroche.

Met' me regarde abasourdie.

- « Ne pouvais-tu pas attendre d'être à la maison ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, on aurait retrouvé sa trace… Et tu aurais pu les joindre en tant que professionnel, et non comme un fan épris de leur guitariste… »

- « Et bien, je préfère m'y prendre dès à présent ! Dès le festival terminé, je partirai à sa recherche… ».

- « Tu es infernal, Harry… Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais qu'on t'a trop gâté étant petit… »

- « Non ! C'est toi, en fait, qui me gâte trop à présent ».

Elle sourit à mes piques… J'adore cette fille.

Hamill et Tessa émergent eux aussi de leur tente, et je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la voix de ma douce secrétaire.

- « Harry, on peut dire que tu en as de la chance ! Il se trouve que j'ai joins les organisateurs du festival et que j'ai pu y trouver Sean Caine, il me semble que c'est un de tes amis. »

- « Sean est ici ? Mais c'est génial ! », je m'exclame, contenant difficilement mon excitation.

- « Je lui ai dit que tu comptais sur lui pour une mission très importante, j'ai bien fait ? », me demande ma merveilleuse Mireille.

- « Tu as vraiment bien fait. Où puis-je le joindre ? Je suppose que son numéro n'a pas changé ».

- « En effet, mais il m'a dit qu'il te suffirait de te présenter devant l'entrée des VIP, il aura laissé des indications pour qu'on te laisse y entrer, tu le demanderas et on t'amènera à lui. »

- « C'est tout simplement merveilleux, Mireille, tu es un ange ! Merci mille fois ! »

- « J'espère que cela pourra t'être utile dans tes recherches ! Passe un bon week-end ! »

- « Oui, je le suppose, merci encore ! Au revoir ! »

Je me tourne vers mes amis et crie tel un forcené :

- « YES ! Yes, yes, yes ! »

- « Je suppose que tu as trouvé quelqu'un de connu au festival… » me demande Met'.

- « Tu supposes bien ! … C'est Sean. », je lui réponds un peu mal à l'aise.

- « Sean ? … _Le_ Sean avec qui tu t'es séparé il y a cinq ans avant de partir pour Vegas ? »

- « Moui… », toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- « Et tu penses qu'il voudra te filer un coup de main après tout ce temps ? »

- « Et bien, apparemment oui. Il a dit à Mireille qu'il avait laissé la consigne de me laisser entrer à l'entrée des VIP. Et puis, après tout, on s'est déjà revu depuis… Quand nous avions refait le système électrique au cabaret, il avait dirigé les opérations. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne me donnerait pas un petit coup de main… »

En fait, là, j'essaye de me persuader moi-même autant que Metta.

Elle me connaît.

Elle sait que la dernière fois que j'avais revu Sean, ça ne s'était pas passé si bien que je veux bien le faire croire.

Mais bon, ça me donnera l'occasion de bien faire les choses et de me réconcilier avec un ancien ami définitivement. Je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait dans le coin. Il me semblait qu'il avait eu une proposition de travail alléchante aux States…

Bref, je me décide à me débarbouiller. Les douches étant peine perdue, je m'emploie à la technique que nous avons peaufiné au fil des deux dernières, à savoir : les lingettes ! Quelle invention merveilleuse que les lingettes ! Je pénètre donc dans la tente, et hop,… espèce de pervers ! Je me déshabille, on mate pas là !

Ca y est !... Je suis tout beau, tout propre ! Prêt pour partir à la quête de mon nouveau défi : retrouver et séduire Draco ! Je sais bien que je n'ai que très peu de chances qu'il soit encore sur le site et s'il ne l'est plus, je devrai le retrouver en tant que Harry Potter, chorégraphe à succès… Là, je suis le simple Harry, qui tente tant bien que mal de remettre la main sur le mec qui le fait frémir depuis vingt quatre heures…

Allez, à l'attaque !

Je m'élance en direction du lieu du festival, mes amis sur les talons. Ils ont décidé de m'accompagner un peu, ensuite ils iront tous les trois en direction des stands où ils se trouveront de quoi manger.

Cela vaut mieux, après tout, je préfère y aller seul. 'Affronter' Sean et essayer de trouver mon ange, cela ne va pas être évident, surtout si je suis distrait par Met' qui adore me taquiner et me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Nous nous séparons, ils me souhaitent 'bonne chance' de loin. Merci… j'en aurai bien besoin !

Pour une fois, je suis tendu et nerveux. Ce Drago me met les nerfs en pelote ! Quelle idée aussi de faire des sourires aussi charmeurs, puis de disparaître dans la nature… On a pas idée !

Je me faufile au travers des gens, trop nombreux à mon goût, amassés devant chaque scène et finit par pouvoir rejoindre l'entrée des VIP.

Je me présente devant les deux gros steaks qui barrent l'entrée. Je leur dis que je n'ai pas de pass, mais que je devrais être sur leur liste. Ils se regardent avec des yeux de merlans frits.

- « Pas de pass, vous ne rentrez pas ! », me dit avec un air désabusé celui dont le badge dit 'Goyle'.

- « Excusez moi, peut-être pourriez vous simplement regarder sur votre liste. Je la vois, elle se trouve tout simplement sur la table derrière vous. »

Son acolyte, Crabbe, me lance un regard qui me fait frémir. Je lui réponds cependant avec le sourire le plus sympathique et charmeur que je puisse lui offrir. Ca a l'air de marcher, il daigne enfin lever ses cent soixante kilos (au bas mot…) et prend la liste en main.

- « Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ? », me demande-t-il plus poliment cette fois ci.

- « Harry Potter », je lui réponds, avec toujours ce sourire faussement séducteur sur les lèvres.

- « C'est bon, vous pouvez passer. »

- « Se pourrait-il que vous sachiez où se trouve Sean Caine, il bosse à l'éclairage ? »

- « Demandez au pti gringalet roux là devant, c'est son assistant, il me semble. »

Je les remercie et m'avance en direction du 'gringalet'.

- « Bonjour ! »

- « Bonjour… », me répond-il, « ah ! tu dois être Harry ! »

- « Euh oui… C'est le cas,… comment le sais-tu ? », je lui demande, ébahi.

- « Et bien, je suis Percy, l'assistant de Sean, il t'a décris comme un gars au physique de top model brun avec des yeux émeraudes… Des mecs dans ton genre, on les remarque tout de suite… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce gars me met mal à l'aise.

Je suis heureux d'être arrivé à destination plutôt facilement (les deux gorilles n'étaient pas si décérébrés au final…), mais ce _Percy_ ne m'inspire pas confiance… Je me reprends et lui fait un sourire.

- « Et bien, cela me facilite les choses, est-ce que Sean est dans les environs ? »

- « Bien sûr, je te guide jusqu'à lui, donne moi deux secondes. »

Il se tourne vers la jeune fille à ses côtés et lui dit quelques mots que je n'entends pas, mais dont je me moque comme de ma première chaussette, on se comprend…

Il me fait face à nouveau et m'entraîne au travers des coulisses.

J'adore cet environnement. Cela ressemble beaucoup au mien après tout. Toute cette effervescence me requinque et je me présente au final devant Sean avec une pêche d'enfer.

- « Harry ! », il me prend dans les bras.

Humm, humm… voudrais-tu bien te déscotcher, s'il te plait… Il fait une chaleur du tonnerre sous ses tentes. Mais non… C'est qu'il a l'air heureux de me voir !... génialll…

- « Sean ! », je m'exclame à mon tour.

… Ce que ça peut être gnangnan, des retrouvailles…

- « Et bien, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ? »

Chier… Il commence tout de suite par là ! J'aurai préféré pouvoir l'embobiner un peu. Venir demander un coup de main à un de ses ex pour mettre la main sur un gars sur lequel on a flashé… ça le fait moyen !

- « Euhm… et bien, pour commencer je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, ça faisait bientôt un an… Comment tu vas ? »

Va-t-il gober la mouche ?...

… Oui !

- « Ca va, ça va ! Je fais partie d'une boite qui s'occupe de l'organisation de tout un tas de festivals, c'est vraiment sympa, je m'amuse beaucoup. »

- « Bien, je suis heureux pour toi ! »

- « Et toi ? Toujours au 'Royal Palace' ? »

- « Toujours…, et plus heureux que jamais ! »

- « Alors, dis-moi que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Merde…

- « Et bien, j'aurai aimé, si c'est possible, que tu fasses jouer quelques unes de tes relations sur le site pour savoir si le groupe Bizarr Sisters, qui s'est produit hier soir, est encore sur place… »

- « Oh !... ma foi, rien de plus simple, attends deux secondes, j'appelle un ami. »

Il s'éloigna un peu et décrocha son téléphone. Je me demande s'il va y arriver… Cela m'étonne plutôt qu'il n'ait pas posé davantage de questions. Mais je m'en contente tout à fait !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, que j'ai passé à observer les environs, il revient vers moi.

- « Je suis désolé, Harry, mais ils sont partis ce matin après avoir fait la fête une partie de la nuit, m'a dit leur agent… Je suis navré. C'était important ? »

- « Oui, enfin non… pas vraiment… Je te remercie, c'est sympa de t'être donné la peine de passer tant de coups de fil. »

- « C'est rien, Harry, je connais le gars qui s'occupe des programmations et il m'a mis en contact avec leur agent. Il m'a dit que si c'était important, tu pourrais le contacter à ce numéro et il pourrait essayer de te renseigner. », le texan me donne un bout de papier où apparaissait un nom, Dumbledore, et un numéro.

- « Je… Merci beaucoup, Sean… Cela me servira après le festival, maintenant je sais quoi faire pour le reste de mes vacances… », je dis tout en riant légèrement.

- « Tu ne veux pas me dire quel est le problème ? », demande-t-il doucement.

- « Je ne préfère pas si ça ne te dérange pas… »

- « Pas de problème. »

- « Merci. »

- « Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir et de t'aider, mais à présent je dois retourner à mes occupations... Maintenant que tu es là, pourquoi n'en profiterais-tu pas pour rester dans les backstages ? »

- « Ca ne te posera pas de problème ? », je demande, incrédule.

- « Bien sûr que non, penses-tu. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un de ses fans déchaînés ! »

Ca… rien n'est moins sûr…

- « Evidemment. Et bien, merci encore, je vais me trouver un petit coin et squatter tout en regardant le spectacle ! »

- « Tiens, prends ce pass, comme cela tu n'auras aucun souci ! », il me tend le pass que Percy vient de lui apporter.

- « Merci ! Vraiment ! »

- « J'espère te revoir bientôt, Harry, on s'appelle ! »

Il me fait la bise, puis s'en va.

Je suis dég… Tout ça pour rien !

Enfin, pas pour rien… j'ai le numéro de son agent ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir complètement con ! Quelle idée j'ai eue de venir ici !

D'ailleurs, j'aurais eu l'air fin s'il avait été encore là et qu'on me l'ait présenté… Que lui aurais-je dit ? 'Euh salut, je m'appelle Harry et j'ai flashé sur toi devant les stands !'… Navrant !

Ce qu'on peut être pitoyable quand quelqu'un nous plaît un peu trop…

Je sais bien que d'habitude je suis plutôt quelqu'un avec une grande gueule et qui n'a peur de rien, mais sur le coup, je m'étonne moi-même… Je crois que je n'aurais pas été capable d'aligner trois mots sensés devant ce type.

Honte à moi !

Bref, je ferai mieux de reléguer ça à plus tard… Je suis là, autant en profiter !

Je me rapproche de la scène et m'adosse contre un pilier. Quel dommage que mes amis ne soient pas là. Si ça devient intéressant, je leur demanderai de me rejoindre et j'essayerai de m'arranger avec Crabbe et Goyle afin qu'ils les laissent entrer.

Le temps passe. Les groupes sont bons. Fort heureusement, je me trouve sur les côtés de la grande scène. Je m'en réjouis vivement, les groupes de ce soir seront excellents !

Les _Muse_ rentrent sur scène. Aah, j'adore ! Ils font partie de mes groupes préférés. C'était aussi un peu pour eux que je ne voulais surtout pas manquer les Eurocks cette année !

Ils commencent à jouer… Hummm, que leur son est bon !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de danser frénétiquement, je finis même, au fil des chansons, par me lâcher complètement et à oublier toute cette histoire avec Draco qui m'occupe l'esprit. Je saute comme un dément au moment de leur dernier morceau, il est génial…

J'entends un rire derrière moi… Hey, qui se fout de ma gueule ? On peut pas aimer un groupe en paix, non ?

- « Hi, you ! »

Cette voix… cette voix… je n'y crois pas ! Je me retourne et là, ma bouche ne peut réprimer un 'Merde' sonore…

- « Wouah !... quel accueil ! », plaisanta la voix.

- « Je… je… humm… Tu parles français ? », je m'étonne.

- « Oui, ma mère a des origines françaises, elle a voulu que je sois bilingue. », me répond-il avec un léger accent cependant (tout à fait charmant qui plus est !).

Je reste sans voix. J'avais bien raison, tout à l'heure, en pensant que j'aurai l'air d'un abruti me trouvant face à mon ange… C'est on ne peut plus vérifié maintenant ! Quel con je fais…

Je me ressaisis.

- « Humm… moi c'est Harry. », plus banal tu meurs… Bref, je m'avance et lui tend la main.

- « Draco Malfoy. Enchanté. »

Un silence désagréable refuse de disparaître. Je suis gêné… Une honte pour moi, qui n'ai pas une seule fois dans ma vie eu à rougir de quoi que ce soit !

Il me sourit… d'un sourire absolument captivant, je plonge mon regard dans ses lèvres et vois alors qu'elles bougent.

- « Hein, pardon ? »

- « Je te demandais si le spectacle te plait… », s'enquit Draco.

- « Euh oui,… mais il me semblait que tu avais eu tout le loisir de te moquer de moi voyant à quel point j'adorais le show… », je l'attaque en douceur… non, mais, après tout, c'est moi le danseur ici. Personne ne m'a jamais manqué de respect à ce niveau là.

- « Je ne me moquais pas, je te rassure, ton enthousiasme me faisait sourire et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire. Tu danses très bien, en fait. Je crois n'avoir que rarement vu quelqu'un bouger aussi bien.»

- « Merci… ». Je rougis… Merde !

- « Donc tu aimes Muse ? »

- « Oui, énormément ! J'aime beaucoup ce qu'ils font. C'est un peu pour eux si je suis venu. »

- « Tu es venu dans les backstages pour les voir ? », me demande-t-il, je crois qu'il se fait intentionnellement passer pour plus bête qu'il ne l'est… Serait-ce pour savoir ce que je fais ici ?... Non, je n'oserai même pas en rêver…

Je le regarde l'air de dire 'tu te payes ma tête ?'.

- « Non, je suis venu aux Eurocks pour eux, si je suis dans les coulisses c'est parce que je suis venu voir un vieil ami… ».

Je sais, c'est pas bien de mentir… mais bon, j'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'avais ratissé la place dans l'unique but de le retrouver… Je passerai pour un attardé ou un fan en manque.

- « Oh… », ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

- « Oh quoi ? », je lui demande. Où veut-il en venir ? Je suis perdu ! Aidez-moi !

- « Non rien, je pensais à autre chose ».

Je fronce les sourcils, mais laisse courir. Je ne vais pas le forcer à parler après tout.

- « Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Je pensais que tu avais quitté le site avec ton groupe après le concert d'hier… », autant jouer (quasiment) franc jeu…

- « Euh… Tu m'y as vu ? », me demande-t-il surpris et visiblement un peu gêné.

- « En effet,… j'ai adoré votre prestation. Ma meilleure amie vous écoute depuis vos débuts… »

- « La jolie petite brune qui t'accompagnait hier ? »

Alors là... si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un seul doute qu'il ne se rappelle pas de notre entrevue aux stands, je peux désormais le jeter aux orties… Yes !

Mais… attendez ! Il a dit 'jolie petite brune' là ? Elle lui plaît ? … Non, c'est à moi qu'il a souri !… je suis persuadé de ça. Calme toi, Harry. C'est à toi qu'il parle là, concentre toi pour ne pas passer pour un crétin !

- « Oui, c'est elle. »

- « Elle ne t'accompagne pas ? »

- « Non, elle est dans la foule avec un couple d'amis. », je lui réponds simplement, curieux de voir où il veut en venir.

Il ne répond rien. Ce mec me rend cinglé. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je me reprends.

- « Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu n'étais pas parti ? enfin, si c'est pas indiscret… », je lui demande alors qu'un nouveau groupe entame son premier morceau.

- « Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas plus indiscret que moi qui te demande ce que tu fais là… En fait, si je suis resté, c'est pour eux. », il me désigne la scène et je vois les membres de Depeche Mode qui entameleur premiermorceau.

- « Tu aimes Depeche Mode ? », je m'exclame un peu trop vivement.

- « Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?... », me dit-il malicieusement, « On ne fait pas le même genre de musique, mais je les trouve très bons, je n'aurai pas voulu manquer ça, d'autant que j'étais sur place… Tu ne les apprécies pas ? »

- « Oh si, bien sûr. Ils sont excellents, j'ai tous leurs albums. » Il me sourit.

- « Ca te gêne si je les regarde en ta compagnie ? »

- « Absolument pas, y a pas de souci ».

Et là, il se retourne vers la scène, je le suis, complètement hypnotisé par son magnétisme à couper le souffle.

Il les acclame comme si lui-même était un de ceux dans la foule. Il est déchaîné et chante sur leurs paroles comme s'il les avait écrites lui-même. Il est éblouissant.

Dave et Martin sur scène font un show époustouflant, et Draco a l'air visiblement conquis. Il fredonne en boucle les paroles de 'Never let me down', alors que la foule entière balance leur bras au rythme de la mélodie.

Les chansons défilent et je commence à me décontracter, je ne suis plus seulement obnubilé par lui, j'arrive à profiter du spectacle.

Nous nous amusons beaucoup au final. Je me sens bien à ses côtés.

Harry, rétrograde là ! Arrête de vouloir tout tout de suite, il est loin de te tomber tout cuit dans le bec…

Je regarde à nouveau la scène, puis fait courir mes yeux sur la foule. Alors que Martin entame 'Home', le micro en main, une jeune fille dans les premiers rangs crie comme une dingue qu'elle l'aime et hisse un grand panneau où elle a peint en rouge 'MARTIN ! EPOUSE MOI. CLAIRE.'

Draco et moi voyons cela tous les deux et sommes écroulés de rire. La jeune fille a l'air vraiment très amoureuse du guitariste… Celui-ci ramasse la rose qu'elle lui avait lancée, la porte à ses lèvres et la lui renvoie. Claire la rattrape de justesse, prise dans la cohue. Elle semble aux anges…

En parlant de _mon ange_ (je sais, c'est précipité, mais je garde espoir…), il sourit tendrement à cette vue.

Il se tourne vers moi, pensant sans doute que je me moquais de la situation et me dit :

- « Hey, ne te moque pas ! C'est grâce à nos fans que nous sommes ce que nous sommes… »

Je n'y peux rien, mais sa phrase me fait rire, j'essaye vainement de respirer pour lui dire que mon but n'est pas de le railler et de rire à ses dépends. Il semble comprendre, car son regard se fait joueur et plus tendre.

Je me calme enfin et le rejoins à nouveau à la limite de la scène et des coulisses où il s'est assis pour finir le spectacle plus tranquillement.

Quand le groupe entame les premières notes de 'Good Night Lovers', leur dernier morceau sur scène, il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- « Alors Harry… Tu as juste un prénom, comme ces bimbos décérébrées, ou alors tu as le package qui va avec 'Harry' ?... »

Je comprends qu'il veut parler de toutes ses filles qui ne se font appeler que par leur prénom, du genre 'Bonjour, je suis Sandy'… Ca me rappelle un bon nombre de perles…

- « Harry, Harry Potter. »

- « Et que fais-tu dans la vie, Harry Potter ? », s'enquiert-il visiblement intéressé.

- « Je suis chorégraphe et régisseur pour un cabaret ».

- « Oh ho… Ce qui explique ton don particulier pour la danse… », il rit.

- « En effet… Bien que je ne danse plus beaucoup, j'ai été danseur plus jeune. Surpris ? »

- « Un peu, oui, parce que je trouve cela intéressant. Mais non, pas vraiment dans le sens où tu en as le physique… »

Il a regardé mon corps en détail ?...

Reste calme, Harry… Respire…

- « Mmhhh, on peut dire ça, je crois. »

Je le vois qui semble hésiter.

- « Je peux t'offrir un verre quelque part ? »

Là, je panique… Aahhhh !

- « Oui, bien sûr. », faisant fi de l'affolement de mon cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

Il en semble satisfait et heureux.

- « Est-ce que ça te dérange de bouger ? On étouffe ici… »

- « Non, pas du tout, sortons. »

Il se lève en premier, me tend la main, je l'attrape. Il m'entraîne dans le lieu qu'il semble connaître à fond et garde ma main dans la sienne pour qu'on ne se sépare pas dans la cohue des coulisses. Je frémis, sa peau est si douce. Bien plus douce encore que je me l'étais imaginé.

Harry, calme toi ! Ce n'est qu'une paume ! Cesse de rougir telle une vierge effarouchée !

Mais il a une paume si douce…

Je me sens traîné sans regarder tout ce qui m'entoure, nous sortons enfin à l'air libre. Cela fait du bien.

Il n'a toujours pas lâché ma main.

Je ne me reconnais plus… Pourquoi suis-je si empoté d'un coup ? En général c'est moi qui prends les devants…

Mais avec lui, c'est si bon de se laisser faire. Je le suis.

Il a apparemment récupéré un sac avec quelques affaires. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte… C'est grave, là. Met' dirait que je suis profondément atteint ! Faites que ce ne soit pas irréversible !...

Il a une casquette vissée sur sa tête. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus esthétique, mais je dois avouer qu'il la porte bien. Tout sur lui parait élégant.

Et par ailleurs, je suppose qu'elle lui est plutôt d'utilité… elle lui sert à dissimuler quelques peu ses traits et ses cheveux aisément reconnaissables.

Un attroupement autour de lui serait assez mal venu ici, on ne sortirait jamais de cette foule !

Il se dirige vers les stands, me demande ce que je veux boire, je réponds distraitement 'une bière'. Il me la tend, puis m'entraîne à nouveau au loin. Nous ne nous arrêtons qu'une fois les bords du lac atteint. On s'installe dans un petit coin tranquille et il me lâche la main.

oooOOOooo

**_Bon je sais très bien que je vous coupe un peu au mauvais moment là, mais je dois dire que je suis ko… Ecrire tout ça d'une traite m'a lessivé et je préfère vous laisser des petites choses intéressantes pour le prochain chap. Je ne sais pas si celui-ci sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier, on verra !_**

**_J'espère en tous les cas, que cela vous aura plu et j'aimerai beaucoup connaître votre avis sur le sujet… vous pouvez m'y aider tout à fait aisément : quelques mots de votre cru après avoir cliqué sur le petit bouton bleu à gauche…lol, merci !_**

**_Merci par ailleurs à Raziel pour sa review anonyme!_**

**_Mille baisers, à bientôt ! (je posterai cependant un chapitre de chacune de mes autres fics avant de faire la suite de celle-ci…j'essaierai de faire le tout avant de partir en vacances dans trois semaines)._**

_**Votre Cyz'.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur :**__** Cyzia.**_

_**Titre :**__** Le temps d'un week-end de folie…**_

_**Genre :**__** Humour/Romance, Slash, pairing HP-DM.**_

_**Résumé :**__** Harry, fabuleux danseur, se rend à un festival rock. Son week-end sera parfait puisque Draco Malfoy se trouvera sur son passage.**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Rien n'est à moi, en dehors des nouveaux persos et de l'histoire…, tout est à JKR…. Merci à celui qui a créé les Eurockéennes…**_

_**Dédicace :**__** ce chap est pour Shiraz, qui me motive du feu de dieu pour que je continue à écrire, merci à toi ma belle… Comme tu le vois, j'essaye de contenter un peu tout le monde et de poster pour chacune de mes fics… bises !**_

**LE TEMPS D'UN WEEK-END DE FOLIE**

**Chapitre 4 – proposition indécente…**

Humm,… il est incroyable…

Ce gars est complètement incroyable, il me retourne le cœur comme une chaussette. Moi ! Coureur de pantalons numéro un du nord-est de la France…

Je me sens soudainement si fragile, si vulnérable sous son regard couleur d'orage, me dépeçant littéralement avec cette envie gourmande qui transparaît sans peine.

Un morceau de choix…

Voilà ce que j'ai l'impression d'être quand il me regarde…

Ressaisis-toi, Harry ! En général, c'est toi qui te trouves à la place du chasseur, pas de la proie.

Et cesse de sourire un instant béatement, ou tu ne vas rien tirer d'autre qu'une vulgaire coucherie de cette rencontre inhabituelle…

Allez, courage… il te parle.

Essaie d'écouter ce qu'il te dit, et réponds quelque chose d'intelligible et d'intéressant !...

Et bien sûr, c'est maintenant qu'il se tait et qu'il se contente de te fixer avec une douceur infinie au fond de ses prunelles.

Hey, beau gosse, moi aussi, je sais le faire le regard du charmeur de serpent. Viens là que je t'emprisonne dans mon panier…

Tu seras mon morceau de choix…

Et là, il rougit brièvement et j'ai la satisfaction intense de ne pas me sentir obsolète et hors du coup.

Harry, terrible charmeur, le Come-back !

- « Et donc, tu ne rejoins pas ton groupe dans l'immédiat ?

- Il parle !... », me rétorque-t-il narquoisement avec un sourire malicieux. « J'avais cru un instant avoir rêvé dans les backstages lorsque j'ai entendu le son de ta voix…

- Pour ma défense, je dois dire que tu es le garçon le plus charmant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis un moment… », je lui réponds du tac-o-tac.

- « Merci. Je peux te renvoyer le compliment, Harry. »

Je souris.

- « Et tes projets, donc ? », je lui rappelle.

- « Nous venons de finir notre tournée avec ce festival, donc nous avons quelques jours avant de nous retrouver à Dublin, puis ensuite j'ai deux mois de vacances bien méritées avant de reprendre l'écriture de notre prochain album.

- Votre groupe a eu beaucoup de succès avec le dernier, non ? Excuse-moi, je ne vous connais que peu. C'est ma meilleure amie qui est une grande fan…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser », me rassure-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Encore heureux que nous n'ayons pas tous les mêmes goûts… Donc, oui, les deux précédents albums ont bien marché, mais c'est avec le dernier qu'on a vraiment percé internationalement. C'est pourquoi, j'ai hâte de me plonger dans l'écriture du prochain. Blaise, le chanteur du groupe, et moi écrivons tous les deux les textes. Mais avant cela, je suis bien content d'avoir le temps de souffler un peu et de voir autre chose que des studios d'enregistrement, des salles de concerts et des fans en furie. Je me chercherai un petit coin tranquille et anonyme. Maintenant, assez parlé de moi… Raconte moi un peu de ta vie. »

Il me prend au dépourvu. Je buvais ses paroles et là, d'un coup, je me sens comme devant une classe entière, au tableau, interrogé par l'instituteur…

Je me reprends rapidement et lui réponds :

- « Cela fait maintenant presque deux ans que je suis chorégraphe et régisseur dans un cabaret bien connu dans le métier. Il se situe dans un petit village au nord de l'Alsace, à Kirrwiller. L'ambiance est superbe au Royal Palace, je m'y suis fait beaucoup d'amis, même si je sépare plutôt bien ma vie professionnelle et privée.

- Cela vaut mieux en général, en effet.

- J'ai rencontré dans la région Metta, ma meilleure amie. Elle est une chocolatière très douée et a sa boutique à la Petite Pierre. C'est un village très touristique, mais ça ne doit rien te dire évidemment… », voyant le blond acquiescer, je continue sur ma lancée, « Je passe la plupart de mon temps avec elle quand je ne suis pas chez moi ou au cabaret.

- Tu ne vis pas sur place ? Je crois savoir que beaucoup de danseurs ont le logement compris dans leur contrat, en général, non ?

- Tu as raison, tout à fait. Le plus souvent, c'est le cas. On m'avait proposé un logement de fonction, mais je l'ai refusé, préférant me trouver une petite fermette pas trop loin. Ce métier est si intense que si je ne faisais pas de réelles coupures entre les deux, je n'aurai pas tenu le coup aussi longtemps.

- Comme je te comprends… », il se tait et attend que je continue, attentif à toutes mes paroles ou réactions.

- « Et donc, je peux dire que je suis quelqu'un de très chanceux. Je fais un travail qui me passionne, je suis plutôt bien payé pour le faire, j'ai de très bons amis, un boss génial, un chez-moi dans une région qui m'a conquise par sa beauté…

- Je crois que je peux définitivement m'accorder sur le sujet. Je trouve la France superbe ! », je ris en guise de réponse, puis continue sur ma lancée.

- « Bref, que demander de plus ?... »

Il me scrute un instant et je le vois hésiter très brièvement avant de demander :

- « Et pas de conjoint attitré dans tout cela ? »

Je lui souris avec gourmandise tout en riant.

- « Je ne serai pas là, je crois, si tel était le cas… Je suis quelqu'un de fidèle. », je lui assure.

Il semble soulagé, presque. Mon cœur s'emballe et fait le Belfort-Dakkar dans ma poitrine.

J'ose à peine espérer désormais qu'il puisse s'intéresser _sérieusement_ à ma petite personne…

- « Tu m'en vois ravi », prend-il la peine de préciser. Yessss !!!! Oui, oui, oui, oui !!!!

- « Mais de rien. C'est naturel. »

- « Et ta famille ? »

Je me refroidis soudainement. Et il le remarque immédiatement.

- « Je suis navré, mais je préfèrerais me taire à ce sujet. On… on ne se connaît pas assez pour aborder quelque chose comme cela.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, ne t'excuse pas. On a tout notre temps… »

Instantanément, Minidou –oui, c'est le petit nom affectueux que je donne à mon cœur, lorsque celui-ci se laisse aller à apprécier très sérieusement une personne… Seule Metta connaît mon Minidou...- reprend sa course effrénée.

Il a envie de passer plus de temps avec moi ? Ohhh, je sens que je vais l'apprécier de plus en plus ce cher british !

Je me laisse un instant à rêvasser, n'osant même plus le contempler comme tout à l'heure. Mettez-vous aux abris, _Shy-Harry(1)_ est de sortie…

Il nous aura tout fait ce week-end… Je me morigène de rougir de la sorte.

Oserai-je seulement espérer… lui proposer ce qui me trotte dans la tête ?... Je me fais violence et me lance :

- « Je pensais à quelque chose… Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis trop hâtif, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là…

- Vas-y, dis toujours », me dit-il fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant visiblement pas à quoi s'attendre.

- « Eh bien, comme tu ne sembles pas beaucoup connaître l'Alsace et que tu m'as dit avoir quelques jours devant toi, » je crois avoir sérieusement éveillé sa curiosité, ses yeux pétillent et il commence à sourire. « J'ai pensé que je pourrais t'inviter dans ma région, te faire découvrir sa gastronomie, ses villages atypiques de maisons à colombages et bien sûr, pourquoi pas, Strasbourg. » Je me tais, j'ai lâché ma bombe et attends la riposte.

Je le vois se renfrogner, faisant mine de réfléchir.

Pense-t-il me berner ?

Je sais bien que ma proposition le tente, je l'ai vu dans son sourire grandissant alors que je lui exposais mon idée.

Mais ce nigaud est doué… Il arrive à me faire douter de moi-même.

Et là, il pose sa main sur la mienne un instant et me regarde profondément de ses yeux troublants.

- « Serait-ce une proposition ? », plaisante-t-il.

Ouh… le salaud, il se moque de moi.

- « Eh bien, je pourrais te réserver une chambre dans le gîte d'hôtes qui est dans le village, mais tu pourrais tout autant occuper ma chambre d'amis. Cela ne me dérange pas, rassure-toi… », je lui susurre mielleusement.

Tiens, prends ça dans les dents !

Tu veux jouer à ça, moi aussi je suis un maître au jeu du chat et de la souris…

- « J'accepte volontiers ton hospitalité. Tant de promesses de bons temps, l'opportunité est tentante… et cela me donnera l'occasion de passer d'agréables moments en ta compagnie… »

Rahh, s'il me prend par les sentiments….

Bien, en tous les cas, je sens que mes vacances me réservent encore de belles surprises…

Nous décidons rapidement de la suite des évènements. Comme je n'ai pas mon permis… -pour une fois que cela m'aurait été utile pour brancher un mec bien…. Grhhh- et que je n'ai aucune envie de faire le voyage du retour demain soir avec Metta, Hamill et Tessa en compagnie de mon beau blond… -bonjour l'intimité…-, nous avons décidé que Draco louerait une voiture et que ce serait lui qui conduirait pendant notre prochain périple.

Encore faut-il que je me rappelle du chemin…

Je ne conduis jamais, c'est toujours Metta… Et, ma foi, lequel d'entre vous observe la route alors qu'il peut tranquillement se reposer sur le siège passager ?... absurde, ce serait. Vraiment absurde !

Oui, je sais,… pour être honnête, cette fois-ci, cela m'aurait bien servi !

Nous avons donc décidé de ne pas attendre le lendemain soir. Mais pour l'instant, il est tard.

Trouver une voiture de location à cette heure-ci –je n'avais pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée aussi rapidement… on ne voit pas passer le temps quand on est bien…- ne doit pas être chose aisée.

En tous les cas, nul besoin de se tracasser. Draco a proposé de se reposer quelques heures, en attendant le lever du jour, à l'endroit même où nous sommes.

Beaucoup d'autres groupes bordent les rives du lac, s'amusant encore, chantant à tue-tête les mélodies entendues plus tôt devant les scènes et, pour certains comme nous, se laissant aller au sommeil et à la rêverie.

En ce qui me concerne, je vis un rêve éveillé.

Draco a posé son sac de voyage contre le pied d'un saule, sous lequel nous nous abritons du petit vent accompagnant la douceur du soir.

Il me propose l'un de ses pull-overs que j'accepte volontiers, je ne suis pas frileux, mais la tentation de m'enrouler dans l'un de ses vêtements, imprégné de son odeur, était trop forte.

Il s'allonge sur l'herbe et pose sa tête sur son long sac militaire, dans lequel reposent ses affaires, et me fait signe d'y prendre place également.

Etrangement, malgré mon exaltation totale d'être en sa compagnie, je me sens mal à l'aise de me coucher à ses côtés alors que rien ne s'est encore passé entre nous, mis à part le fait qu'il m'ait donné la main une demi-heure durant, le temps que nous sortions des backstages et rejoignions les bords du lac.

Je m'étends donc face à lui et essaye d'avoir l'air confiant et rassuré.

Il pose alors sa main sur ma joue et effleure délicatement ma barbe naissante. Je le vois s'avancer et le sens déposer un baiser tendre sur celle-ci.

- « Bonne nuit, Harry ».

Je lui souris et ferme mes yeux. Le sommeil m'emporte dans la seconde.

_oooOOOooo_

_oooOOOoooOOOooo_

_oooOOOooo_

_**(se cache derrière tout ce qui peut lui servir pour se protéger des tomates lancées par les lecteurs assidus de l'année dernière…)**_

_**Hello !**_

_**Comment allez-vous ? Il fait beau chez vous ? Encore en vacances pour certains ? (veinards… !)**_

_**Oui, je sais, nul besoin pour moi de tourner autour du pot… J'ai franchement tardé à poster et j'en suis profondément désolée. Je ne savais pas comment planter la suite de leur rencontre… En fait, c'était surtout le lemon à venir (ne faites pas comme si vous ne vous en doutiez pas…on sait que vous êtes là pour quelque chose, je ne refais pas un remake du genre 'Harry au pays des merveilles', quoi que… ça peut se voir de cette façon aussi ! Tiens, ce serait une idée de fic sympa !) qui me posait un problème. Je ne me l'imaginais absolument pas prendre place aux Eurock, du moins sur le site même… et l'idée de les faire aller dans un hôtel histoire de se vider les c……. ne me tentait pas le moins du monde…et je ne fais pas dans le pwp sur cette fic, alors je voulais quelque chose qui me laisse pleins d'ouvertures sympas, ce qui est le cas désormais grâce à ma Shiraz, suite à un Brainstorming à 2, nous sommes venues à bout de mon dilemme…**_

_**Je pense pouvoir vous assurer que la suite ne prendra pas aussi longtemps cette fois-ci. Mais ce ne sera pas dans la seconde non plus, étant donné que je veux venir à bout de toutes mes fics dans les prochains temps et que j'essaye d'être équitable avec tout le monde, malgré le peu de temps libre auquel j'ai droit en ce moment… **_

_**Je vous remercie en tous les cas d'être toujours là pour ceux qui m'ont retrouvé et veulent bien continuer un bout de chemin à mes côtés. Et pour les nouveaux-venus, WELCOME !**_

_**J'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de la tournure des évènements. Par une review, peut-être ? merci !**_

_**Je vous embrasse fort.**_

_**Cyz'ement vôtre.**_

(1) : Harry-timide : petit nom affectueux que lui donnaient ses amis américains quand il vivait à Vegas.

**_Place aux RARS anonymes :_**

_Tom, Isa, Emi, Didi, Slydawn, Seb, Raziel : merci mille fois à vos reviews et vos mots d'encouragements! j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu! bises!_

_Fleur d'orient : oh ma petite shiraz d'amour, comme tu as vu, j'ai réussi à le pondre, il est pas très long, mais c'est un bon départ, tu ne crois pas? crois-tu que je vais réussir à écrire un chap sans un éventuel concours de ta part?...hummm, j'ai hâte de te recroiser un de ces 4 sur msn... et merci à toi de prendre le temps de me reviewer!_

_Arakis : oh oui, comme tu as raison, il y a bcp de moi ds ce Harry ! je suis vraiment heureuse que cela t'ait plu. à bientot, kisu!_

_Lilimillie6 : eh bien, je te rassure, la fic sera un peu plus longue que prévu, elle ne devait pas dépasser 5 chapitres, mais elle en fera presque le double au final! _

_Adrienne : et oui tu as raison, cette Claire je la connais. Une grande fan de depeche mode... en tous les cas, merci pour tes reviews!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur :**__** Cyzia.**_

_**Titre :**__** Le temps d'un week-end de folie…**_

_**Genre :**__** Humour/Romance, Slash, pairing HP-DM.**_

_**Résumé :**__** Harry, fabuleux danseur, se rend à un festival rock. Son week-end sera parfait puisque Draco Malfoy se trouvera sur son passage.**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Rien n'est à moi, en dehors des nouveaux persos et de l'histoire…, tout est à JKR…. Merci à celui qui a créé les Eurockéennes…**_

_**Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture de ce chap :**__** 'Rose' de Rose, 'Minutes to Midnight' de Linkin'Park, la BO de Garden State, Mika, Sean Lennon, Keren Ann,… Tous excellents ;-)**_

**LE TEMPS D'UN WEEK-END DE FOLIE**

**Chapitre 5 – L'Alsace…**

Ouh la, c'est qu'il fait frisqué dans le coin par si bon matin… J'en aurai presque le bout du nez gelé…

Mmmhhh, … je me blottis un peu davantage contre la source de chaleur qui rayonne dans mon dos.

La source de chaleur ?

J'entrouvre mes yeux, tourne doucement ma tête vers l'arrière…

Et nom d'une pipe ! Draco me tient dans ses bras dans une étreinte puissante et tendre, c'est à peine s'il me laisse assez d'air pour respirer…

Mais c'est qu'il est mignon comme tout quand il dort…

Wouah, je craque. Je crois que si je n'étais pas déjà dingue de lui, je le serai à l'instant.

Un ange.

C'est définitivement à un ange qu'il s'apparente le plus…

Je me sens si bien là, protégé. J'ai l'impression qu'un bouclier lumineux m'entoure et tient tout le reste à distance raisonnable.

Je n'ose même pas croire ma chance de me réveiller dans les bras d'un tel canon.

Oui, je sais… Tout cela ne me ressemble pas.

Harry, la fiotte, au placard !

Je dois me reprendre… Ce n'est pas en jouant les vierges effarouchées que je vais me montrer sous mon meilleur jour.

En parlant de meilleur jour… je tends mon bras jusqu'à mon petit sac à bandoulière que j'avais laissé entre mes jambes, je l'entrouvre et j'attrape mon Sauveur : ma boite de Tic-Tac…

Une vraie bénédiction, ces trucs…

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas comme si on allait se rouler une galoche dans la seconde, enfin… on ne sait jamais ! En tous les cas, ce sera toujours mieux que de lui envoyer mon haleine matinale fétide en live tout droit sous son nez…

Une fois assuré que la mise aux normes de mon souffle est en ordre, je lisse mes habits tout en me retournant en douceur avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Je murmure son prénom, d'une voix quelque peu cassée par un trop plein d'égosillements – car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit quand je chante…- sur mes groupes préférés la veille.

Ses paupières papillonnent, leurs longs cils frétillant devant la lumière du jour.

Dès qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi, il m'offre le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Incroyable… ! En existe-t-il seulement de pareils ?

- « Bonjour… », je lui dis de ma voix éraillée.

Il sourit encore. Mon Dieu… Je le croquerai tout cru si cela m'était donné…

- « Bonjour Harry. », me répond-t-il de sa jolie voix douce et masculine. « Tu es enroué ?

- Non, pas vraiment, c'est simplement ma voix qui fait des siennes, j'ai trop chanté à tout va, hier, c'est tout. Cela m'arrive systématiquement quand je suis en soirée et que je me lâche un peu de trop. J'adore chanter, mais j'ai bien moins de talent que toi…

- Oh, je ne dirai pas ça… », plaisante-t-il.

- « Si, si. Ne cherche pas à me lancer des fleurs pour quelque chose que je ne mérite pas, je suis bien assez égocentrique comme cela… », je ris.

- « Si tu le dis… », il se relève doucement tout en faisant attention à ce que je me lève en même temps, histoire de ne pas me faire basculer à terre, étant couché entre ses bras…

Il se tourne vers le sac militaire qui lui servait encore il y a peu d'oreiller, fouille à l'intérieur quelques instants et me présente une petite boîte cartonnée de bonbons.

- « Sers-toi, ils sont au miel. C'est bon pour ce que tu as, je m'en sers souvent pour soulager ma gorge après avoir forcé après une répèt' ou un concert. Je chante peu, mais cela m'arrive de forcer quelques fois…

- Merci, c'est très prévenant de ta part », je me sers et il m'imite aussitôt.

- « Alors c'est parti, tu es prêt pour notre petit road-trip ? », me demande-t-il.

- « Je rassemble mes affaires et je suis tout à toi », je lâche, une gestuelle faussement sensuelle, suçotant le bonbon.

Il éclate de rire et me dit que je suis '_trop'_. 'Trop quoi' je ne sais pas, mais ça a l'air de lui plaire.

Je me relève, ôte son pull qu'il m'avait prêté la veille et le lui tend en le remerciant. Je passe une main leste dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu davantage. Je lui épargne la vision de mes lingettes matinales, ça fait trop gay, sur le coup…

Il rit.

- « Eh bien, c'est bien pratique cette façon de te coiffer… », je lui lance un regard sombre, mais comique, sachant très bien que même quand il plaisante cela reste toujours gentil. « Mais c'est aussi cela, ton charme… Harry, le sauvageon…

- Hey ! »

Je lui donne un petit coup contre son torse que je devine très ferme.

- « Pardon, pardon… », s'excuse-t-il avant de me donner une bise sur la joue.

Je me sens devenir guimauve sur le coup.

Harry, reprends-toi nom d'un…

Arghhh…

Comment arrive-t-il à me remuer autant en faisant si peu. C'est insensé, je n'ai jamais rougi à cause d'une maudite bise sur la joue. Espèce de pucelle, va !

Je me morigène intérieurement et me reprends.

- « Voilà, je suis prêt. Tu as faim ? On pourrait s'acheter quelques viennoiseries avant de partir. »

Il acquiesce et passe une main dans ses cheveux en les lissant vers l'arrière avant de les coiffer de sa casquette de bidasse. Je me rends compte qu'il a le total look, presque, avec son sac militaire, la casquette, le baggy qui fait penser un peu à certaines tenues militaires. J'aime son style, et, en même temps, je suppose que cela lui donne l'opportunité de passe inaperçu lorsqu'il est dans ce genre de situation… Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela doit être d'avoir à tout le temps essayer de dissimuler son identité, histoire de passer un petit moment tranquille, de faire quelque chose comme tout le monde, tout simplement. Et je lui en fais part.

Il me sourit et me dit que j'ai tout à fait raison. Il n'y avait pas pensé avant d'être connu, et, à présent, il a quelques fois le sentiment d'étouffer. Aussi, se protége-t-il de la sorte.

Il pose délicatement sa main sur mes reins et m'entraîne à sa suite jusqu'au stand. Il ne me lâche pas un seul instant jusqu'à ce nous soyons arrivés à quelques mètres de la petite file, qui attendait déjà devant le stand de viennoiseries, et me demande rapidement ce que je désire.

Lui, suis-je tenté de lui répondre…

- « Un café noir et deux petits pains au chocolat. Je vais rester ici, si ça ne te dérange pas, pour appeler mon amie, histoire de la prévenir que je ne rentrerai pas avec elle.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun souci, à tout de suite. », me répond-t-il avant de déposer un fugace baiser sur ma joue.

Cette habitude me désarçonne de plus en plus, s'en est dingue…

Je sors mon téléphone et appelle Metta. Il est tôt, à peine sept heures et quelque, mais je suis si distrait par Draco que je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'oublier de l'appeler plus tard et qu'elle se fasse du souci.

- « Honey, c'est moi.

- Eh ben, en voilà, un revenant. », sa voix encore endormie.

- « Tu ne devineras jamais, Honey…

- Quoi donc ?

- Allez, cherche, si je te le dis de suite, où est l'intérêt de te faire languir ?...

- Eh ben, je suppose que si tu es aussi monté sur ressort dès sept heures du mat, je peux dire sans trop me tromper que tu as du avoir ce que tu voulais… Tu l'as retrouvé et tu as eu la partie de jambes en l'air du siècle ?...

- Metta ! Mais pour qui tu me prends ?... comme si c'était mon genre…

- C'est vrai, cela te ressemble si peu… », répond-t-elle narquoisement.

- « Ha ha… Tu es très fine le matin de bonne heure…

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis grincheuse quand on me prive de mon quota d'heures de sommeil… Et en plus, j'ai eu froid cette nuit, sans toi…

- Je suis désolé, Honey. J'ai juste tenu à te prévenir pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Allez,… Minidou, lâche l'info… Je suis pas très perspicace aussi tôt.

- Je t'aime Met'.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

- Eh bien, en fait, une fois ma rencontre avec Sean vaine -enfin pas tant que ça, puisqu'il m'a appris que le groupe avait déjà quitté les lieux-, je suis tombé sur Draco tout à fait par hasard dans les coulisses, alors que j'avais abandonné tout espoir… Il était là parce qu'il est fan des Depeche Mode et voulait assister à leur concert.

- En voilà un qui a du goût au moins…

- C'est clair. Bref, on a parlé, après le concert, il m'a proposé un verre, que j'ai accepté.

- Tu m'étonnes…

- Met'…

- Oui, c'est bon, je reste sage et je t'écoute.

- C'est pas ça, ma belle, mais je n'ai pas trois heures…

- Il est où là ? je suppose qu'il n'est pas à tes côtés si tu me dis tout ça.

- Il est à quelques mètres dans la file pour acheter des viennoiseries. Il est trop chou.

- Et il ne se fait pas repérer, personne ne l'a encore reconnu ?

- Non, en fait, et heureusement d'ailleurs… Bonjour la pagaille sinon… Ses gardes du corps ne sont pas là, il porte une casquette et regarde ses chaussures les trois quarts du temps en essayant de passer inaperçu…

- Ok. Donc, vas-y, accouche.

- Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, il m'a traîné vers le lac où on a parlé et où on s'est assoupi sous un saule pleureur jusqu'à maintenant.

- Pas de gros câlin ?

- Non, Honey… Faire ça devant autant de peuple avec un gars connu, ça le ferait moyen, imagine qu'un gros malin le reconnaisse et filme le tout. On peut faire tout et n'importe quoi avec des portables maintenant…

- Que de prudence, tu m'épates…

- Non, c'est même pas ça. C'est que j'y ai même pas pensé… Je me reconnais pas, Met', c'est comme si ce mec m'avait envoûté. Je bredouille, je rougis, une vraie pucelle, je te dis…

- J'aimerai bien voir ça…

- Vaut mieux pas, je t'assure… Il a une prestance incroyable et met le chien fou que je suis au placard sans un mot… Je ne l'ai même pas embrassé, et tu sais bien que c'est quasiment toujours moi qui fais le premier pas et que je me laisse très rarement, voir jamais, mener par le bout du nez…

- C'est nouveau, en effet… Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.

- Mais moi non plus, Met', moi non plus. Draco me fait ressentir des choses nouvelles. Et j'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire de moi s'il continue comme ça.

- Allons, t'es un grand garçon, tu en as vu d'autres…

- Oui, si tu le dis. Bref, en fait, je lui ai proposé de lui faire un petit tour d'Alsace. Je l'ai invité quelques jours chez moi avant qu'il ne retourne à Dublin.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Harry, c'est… C'est vraiment bien pour toi. J'espère que ça se passera bien. Tu vas l'emmener où ?

- Oh bien, aujourd'hui j'avais pensé déjà par aller chez moi, prendre une douche, puis cet après-m' lui faire découvrir le coin sans trop s'éloigner, on a pas dormi des masses après tout et je suis plutôt crevé pour l'instant.

-C'est un bon programme, pour commencer. Donc tu rentres sans nous, si je comprends bien ?

- Oui, ma belle. Tu m'excuseras, mais c'est pas avec les blagues de potache d'Hamill qu'on va se créer une ambiance intime… Le voyage en groupe, non merci.

- Comme je te comprends ! Mais je t'en veux quand même de me laisser tenir la chandelle avec les deux comiques de service.

- Tu t'en sortiras !

- Bien sûr ! J'ai foi en moi…

- Ok, ma belle, je vais te laisser alors, je crois que Draco va bientôt revenir. Il n'y a plus qu'une personne devant lui dans la file.

- D'accord, Minidou, mais fais bien attention à toi… Sois prudent ! Et appelle moi pour me donner des nouvelles dès qu'il sera parti.

- Oh, mais je t'appellerai avant, comment crois-tu que le séjour de Draco soit complet sans goûter l'un de tes succulents chocolats ?

- Tu vas me l'amener ? », demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- « Bien sûr, … et puis, je veux savoir ce que tu penses de lui. Tu restes combien de temps chez toi avant de partir en Corse ?

- Je dirai quatre-cinq jours, donc on aura largement le temps... Bien, alors à très bientôt, rentre bien…

- Oui, enfin, si je me plante pas de chemin, tu sais que moi et l'orientation…

- Mmmpfff… oui, tu as raison, bon courage pour la route !

- A plus, Honey !

- A plus, chéri. »

C'est étrange comme le fait de parler avec cette fille me rassure à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, car même en se moquant de moi, quelque chose se passe entre nous deux et elle me calme toujours… Ca doit venir de sa voix si sereine et douce. Une vraie mère pour moi !

J'ai à peine le temps de ranger mon téléphone dans ma poche que je vois Draco qui vient vers moi, ses mains remplies à craquer.

Je me précipite vers lui et le débarrasse de mon café et du sachet qui contient les viennoiseries.

Il a l'air quelque peu contrarié. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

- « Oh rien, mais c'est juste que je viens de vivre une scène assez douloureuse… »

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. Il me désigne la personne qui se trouve devant la caisse.

Et là, je comprends, je remets immédiatement cet individu dans son contexte. Et saisis sans peine l'agacement de Draco.

- « Ce type… Ce type, j'en ai rarement rencontré des plus lourds… Il m'a fait un rentre-dedans des plus équivoques, j'en étais embarrassé tant il était vulgaire. Les gens autour de nous en étaient tous visiblement gênés.

- Oh, comme je te comprends. Ce comique m'a servi il y a deux jours à un autre stand. Il était vraiment pénible. Mais, en quelque sorte, je lui dois de t'avoir vu pour la première fois… Donc, je ne lui en veux pas. »

Draco me regarde, sans trop savoir de quoi je parle.

- « Tu sais, avant-hier quand on s'est vu dans la file d'attente pour la première fois. Je venais de sortir des griffes de notre ami commun, qui disait avoir vu deux canons dans la même journée, et c'est là que je t'ai vu et j'ai compris de qui il parlait.

- Ok, je comprends mieux ses paroles sans sens, il semblerait qu'il t'ait vu entrain de téléphoner pendant que j'attendais dans la file. Il se disait béni de voir autant de bombes en si peu de temps… Je le plaindrai presque… »

Je retiens difficilement un rire noir. Cependant par envie de taquiner l'autre abruti un peu davantage, je me penche vers Drago et l'embrasse sur la joue, le remerciant pour les petits pains et le café qui va sauver ma matinée. Tout en l'entraînant à présent vers l'extérieur du site, je me retourne brièvement et fais un salut de la main au pauvre gars, le narguant une dernière fois avant de poser avec douceur l'une de mes mains sur le haut des fesses rebondies de ma bombe _à moi…_

Peu de temps après, une fois hors de vue, je récupère ma main, mon café et mon sachet de viennoiseries m'attendant. Bien que la tentation de laisser ma main à cet endroit soit vraiment forte, je ne voudrais pas abuser et précipiter les choses. Tout vient à point…

Nous marchons tout en dégustant notre petit-déjeuner et finissons par trouver un taxi sans trop de difficulté. Nous lui demandons de nous déposer devant un loueur de véhicules.

Le trajet ne dure pas bien longtemps. Mais, étrangement, je me sens emprunté, mal à l'aise dans ce taxi aux côtés de Draco. Je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé les quarante-huit dernières heures, et je n'en reviens pas.

Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit connu qui me chamboule tant, non, c'est lui.

Tout simplement, lui, ce qu'il est.

J'adore ses magnifiques fossettes, ses yeux rieurs, sa chevelure hors du commun, son caractère bien trempé, mais si touchant par moment, et également ses fesses… Oui, parce que là… elles sont… indescriptibles de beauté. Je crois que j'y passerai des heures à les embrasser, les caresser, les effleurer, les faire miennes…

Oh la, Harry, redescends… Te chauffer tout seul à ce point n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire en présence de ce si sympathique chauffeur de taxi hétérosexuel…

Il risquerait de ne pas bien prendre le fait que tu te fasses un si joli petit cul sur la banquette arrière de son moyen de transport…

Je m'efforce de regarder ailleurs, partout sauf en direction de Draco qui semble avoir perçu mon trouble et qui s'acharne –le salaud- à effleurer du bout de ses doigts le haut de mes cuisses où il a laissé traîné sa main depuis quelques minutes.

Respire…

Allez, inspire, expire… Pense à quelque chose de rebutant.

Je suis sauvé par le gong, du moins c'est une façon de parler. Nous venons d'arriver et le chauffeur se retourne nous annonçant le prix de la course à payer. J'insiste pour débourser moi-même la totalité.

Je sors de la voiture et prends mon courage à deux mains pour regarder Draco dans les yeux, faisant face à la gêne qui m'oppressait quelques instants plus tôt. Il semble comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment idéal de me taquiner. Par ailleurs, il fait bien. Parce que le peu de self control que j'ai réussi à rassembler dans la dernière minute est à deux doigts de s'effriter, et là j'aurai bien du mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

Comment j'ai réussi à m'endormir au creux de ses bras sans rien faire ? Ce fait me laisse perplexe. A présent, j'ai les idées claires –merci mère Caféine…- et les yeux bien en place, c'est-à-dire braqués sur son postérieur affolant…

Metta a raison. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire pervers assoiffé de sexe…

Je me fais pitié. Pas même capable de rester auprès d'un mec intéressant cinq minutes sans bander comme un taureau…

Pitoyable…

Et c'est comme cela que tu comptes le mettre dans ton lit, Harry ?...

C'est bien ce que je disais… Un minable guidé par sa queue.

Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour rester aussi zen, lui…

- « Ca va, Harry ? », me demande-t-il avec son charmant petit accent.

Je sursaute.

- « Oh oui, j'avais juste la tête ailleurs. Excuse-moi. », je lui réponds bredouillant presque.

- « Il n'y a pas de souci », il sourit. « Tu viens ? »

Je me rends compte alors que cela devait faire une bonne minute qu'il m'attendait sur le trottoir, que je décide enfin de me bouger…

Quel boulet, je fais…

Rappelez-moi pourquoi cette bombe torride s'intéresse à moi…

Nous entrons dans la boutique, qui fort heureusement est ouverte malgré le fait que l'on soit un dimanche matin huit heures… Ils doivent avoir prévu le coup, avec les eurock… je n'avais même pas pensé au fait que les magasins seraient fermés et que nous rencontrerions peut-être des problèmes pour louer une voiture…

En tous les cas, je constate que penser à cela et parler tout simplement avec lui, fait réduire nettement la pression dans mon pantalon. Merci… je ne suis peut-être pas perdu…

Il ne nous faut pas bien longtemps pour obtenir un véhicule. Draco a insisté pour payer la location, argumentant que j'étais déjà bien aimable de l'accueillir chez moi quelques jours.

Aimable ?

Quelle idée saugrenue et charmante…

C'est vrai que c'est un geste tout à fait spontané et désintéressé de ma part…

Mouais.

En moins de vingt minutes, nous sommes installés dans un superbe cabriolet. Je suppose que l'on ne se passe pas aussi aisément de ses petits privilèges…

Je ris.

- « Quoi ? », me lance-t-il ne voyant pas pourquoi je me moque de lui.

- « Le cabriolet… C'était nécessaire ? », dis-je en me marrant plus que de raison.

- « Eh bien, j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa, pour voir les paysages…

- Oh.

- Oh. », répète-t-il à son tour, heureux de m'avoir rabattu le caquet.

- « C'est une bonne idée », j'avoue. « Quel dommage que je n'ai pas le permis, histoire que tu profites davantage de la vue…

- Ce n'est pas grave. », me rassure-t-il.

Le voyage continue ainsi. Je suis bien plus à l'aise que dans le taxi, où l'atmosphère était oppressante et chargée de tension…

Nous discutons de tout et de rien. Il me parle de sa vie, de ses tournées, de son amour de la musique, des tout débuts difficiles de leur groupe, de leurs premières réussites, de l'écriture des chansons,…

J'ai l'impression que cela dure des heures.

Et puis, d'un coup, je l'entends qui prononce mon prénom un peu plus fort.

Il rit, je m'étais assoupi quelques instants, à ce qu'il semble.

Merveilleux… Et maintenant, j'ai l'air de me foutre de ce qu'il dit, en plus !

- « Désolé, Draco.

- Il n'y pas de souci. Cela m'arrive très souvent aussi. Lorsque je ne conduis pas, le ronronnement du moteur me fait m'endormir systématiquement !

- Ok, mais je suis navré quand même, je t'écoutais et l'instant d'après… », je ne me l'explique pas… « Cela doit être également la chaleur et le manque de sommeil. Il fait déjà une température incroyable alors qu'on est encore dans la première partie de la matinée…

- Oui, il doit y avoir un peu de ça, j'ai sorti les lunettes de soleil tant j'étais éblouie par la luminosité… Ce pays est bien moins gris que le Royaume Uni… »

Je ris. C'est vrai.

- « C'est vrai. En plus, l'Alsace est dans une sorte de fosse. Une plaine entre deux chaînes de montagnes, les Vosges et la Forêt-Noire en Allemagne. Et cela joue beaucoup sur la météo. En hiver, nous avons fort souvent les températures les plus froides du pays. Et en été, il y fait très chaud. Autant que sur les côtes méditerranéennes, le vent marin en moins. Un microclimat, en quelque sorte.

- Oh ho, je me coucherai moins bête ce soir », me nargue-t-il. Je lui lance mon regard noir, et il rit, encore… « Plus sérieusement, on approche de Strasbourg, c'est pour cela que je t'ai réveillé. Je ne savais plus où allait ensuite.

- Ok, eh bien, je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste du trajet, donc on va faire au plus simple. Tu suis l'autoroute A4 en direction de Paris et on empruntera la sortie Hochfelden, puis on se dirigera vers Kirrwiller, où j'habite.

- Kirrwiller ? », j'acquiesce. « Ok. Tu peux te rendormir. », dit-il tout sourire. « Je te réveillerai à ce moment là… »

Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, mais trop heureux de l'opportunité, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et me laisse aller à la rêverie une fois de plus.

J'ai à peine l'impression d'avoir clos mes paupières un instant, que j'entends à nouveau sa voix douce. Mais ce n'est pas pour me réveiller, il fredonne en même temps que le lecteur cd, dans lequel il semble avoir mis un cd. Et c'est sur cette berceuse que le sommeil m'emporte pour de bon.

Je papillonne des yeux alors que je sens une multitude de petits baisers délicats sur mon visage. Je me retrouve face à un Draco rayonnant. Il fait bon, et même plutôt chaud. Il est assis sur son siège, complètement tourné vers moi et s'amuse de me voir encore groggy, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une nuit complète et je me sens tout ragaillardi. Il recule un peu et je regarde autour de moi.

- « Mais on est arrivé ! », je m'exclame, stupéfait. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé à la sortie de l'autoroute ?

Tu semblais si serein… Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger », me répond-t-il avec un ton de choux à la crème… il est si attentionné, c'est vraiment incroyable. « Et puis, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Une fois sorti de l'autoroute, j'ai suivi Kirrwiller, ce n'était qu'à dix kilomètres, et le chemin était bien indiqué. Par contre, une fois dans le village, j'ai du te réveiller. Je ne sais pas où aller ensuite. »

Il m'épate… Moi qui ne suis pas capable de retrouver mon chemin ici une fois sur deux, alors que j'habite le coin depuis deux ans…

- « Euh… bien, bien. Tu prends à droite, tu montes la petite ruelle, ensuite la première sur la gauche et tu continues jusqu'au bout. C'est la dernière petite maison, celle en pierre avec du lierre qui recouvre la façade. »

Il prend immédiatement le chemin que je viens de lui indiquer et moins d'une minute plus tard, nous arrivons à destination et il se gare à l'intérieur du porche que je lui désigne.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas… J'ai Indiana Jones avec moi…

Je sors de la voiture, encore un peu hébété et l'aide à récupérer nos sacs du coffre.

Fort heureusement, je n'avais pas laissé mes clefs dans la voiture de Tessa, comme je l'avais prévu. J'ouvre rapidement la porte et l'attends sur le seuil de la maison. Il regarde la cour, émerveillé.

- « Tu vis seul ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu m'avais dit une petite fermette… C'est plutôt grand, si tu veux mon avis. »

Je ris. C'est vrai.

- « Mais si tu voyais les autres corps de ferme du coin… Tu trouverais celui-ci bien petit. Surtout que c'est à la mode en ce moment, tout le monde rachète les corps de ferme et les retape depuis quelques années. C'est très prisé.

- Je veux bien le croire, c'est très joli, ça a beaucoup de charme. Surtout avec les dépendances tout autour et toutes ces fleurs. Comment appelle-t-on ceci ? », tout en me désignant ce dont il veut parler.

- « Ce sont des colombages. Les Alsaciens construisaient leurs maisons de cette façon autrefois. Et les restaurer est revenu au goût du jour. J'ai de la chance que la mienne soit en plutôt bon état. Je n'ai pas de connaissances très vastes en bâtiment, je n'ai eu que quelques parquets et peintures à refaire en emménageant ici. »

- « Et tu as quelle surface ?

- Oh, je dirai que j'ai un peu plus de cent mètres carrés pour l'habitation principale. Ensuite, je me suis aménagé une petite salle de répétition rien que pour moi dans la petite dépendance, au fond. Et la plus grande, en face, doit faire la même surface que la maison, mais c'est une grange que je ne compte pas transformer pour l'instant. C'est plutôt grand, c'est vrai, pour une seule personne. Mais j'aime avoir de l'espace et être au calme. Cette maison appartenait à mon boss jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, je la lui ai rachetée. Je ne savais pas avant si je voulais rester dans la région, mais depuis quelques temps je m'y sens chez moi et donc j'ai investi.

- C'est superbe, en tous les cas. Je t'envie vraiment d'avoir un endroit aussi paisible à toi.

- Merci. », je lui souris. « Bien, on rentre, je te fais visiter ?

- Volontiers, je te suis. »

Je l'entraîne à ma suite et lui fais faire le tour de la maison. A peine entrés, nous nous trouvons dans le séjour qui regroupe une grande cuisine américaine et un salon chaleureux décoré avec goût. Visiblement, il aime la décoration et me le fait savoir. Je sais qu'on croirait que Harry vit dans une garçonnière, mais j'aime avoir un chez-moi confortable et je n'y emmène que rarement des hommes. Ceux qui ont vu ce salon le plus souvent sont Metta, Hamill et Tessa. J'aime recevoir mes amis et leur faire de bons petits plats…

Ensuite, je l'entraîne vers le couloir, où je lui montre rapidement mon bureau, le cellier et la buanderie.

Puis je monte à l'étage où une mezzanine, dont je me sers comme coin de lecture avec une petite bibliothèque, donne sur le séjour. A l'arrière, de chaque côté de celle-ci, se trouvent deux pièces, ma chambre et la chambre d'amis, qui donnent encore toutes deux sur une salle de bain commune.

Draco me félicite une nouvelle fois. Il aime beaucoup les tons anthracite et doré que j'ai utilisés pour ma chambre. Et c'est vrai que j'en suis fier. J'aime beaucoup son atmosphère.

Je lui propose de déposer ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis, de profiter de la salle de bain pendant que je cuisine un petit quelque chose, puisqu'il est déjà presque midi, et lui désigne l'armoire où se trouvent les serviettes de bain.

Je le laisse se mettre à l'aise et retourne vers ma cuisine. J'ai vite fait de décongeler quelques champignons, dont je raffole et dont j'ai toujours une réserve à la maison. Je descends vite fait chez la gentille voisine et lui emprunte un peu de crème fraîche. Je sors des pennes d'un placard et chauffe le tout.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un bon fumet emplit la cuisine. Draco descend les marches et s'approche.

- « Hummm, ça sent vraiment très bon, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Eh bien, des pennes aux champignons, j'espère que tu aimes ça. J'ai fait les fonds de tiroir, puisqu'il n'y a rien dans le frigo. J'étais en vacances les deux dernières semaines, et je ne comptais pas m'éterniser longtemps ici à mon retour.

- J'adore, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne devais pas revenir chez toi après les Eurockéennes ? Tu es bien certain que je ne te dérange pas ? », s'enquière-t-il.

- « Oh bien sûr que tu ne me dérange pas, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé sans cela.

- Tu me rassures…

- En fait, j'ai encore un peu plus d'un mois de vacances et j'avais prévu d'aller peut-être aux States chez quelques amis pendant un moment, mais on avait encore rien fixé.

- Tu as encore beaucoup d'amis là-bas ?

- Une petite dizaine. Quelques danseurs avec qui j'ai travaillé et gardé le contact et également un petit groupe qui vit à New York, la plupart sont des artistes peintres branchés. Ils ont une petite galerie ensemble et cela commence à très bien marcher.

- C'est sympa. Tu vas les voir souvent ?

- Eh bien, non, en fait. J'allais leur rendre visite fréquemment quand je bossais à Vegas, mais depuis je n'en ai pas eu l'opportunité souvent, seulement une ou deux fois alors que je passais dans leur coin pour mon boulot.

- Ca serait dommage de passer à côté si tu en as le temps cet été…

- C'est clair. J'ai gardé mes semaines de congés payés depuis presque mes débuts au Royal Palace pour pouvoir m'y rendre quelques semaines.

- Donc je m'efforcerai de ne pas trop te retenir ici…

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je ne suis pas du genre à planifier les choses. Je vis le moment présent et si mon voyage en Amérique doit être un peu repoussé, il le sera. Je suis très content d'être ici avec toi, Draco.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. », me répond-t-il un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il m'en donnerait presque l'impression d'être unique. Je me sens spécial à ses yeux, et c'est un sentiment incroyable.

- « Allez, à table, c'est prêt. »

Il m'aide rapidement à mettre la table, et nous nous asseyons au bar. Pendant que je me sers à mon tour, il ne peut s'empêcher de se jeter sur le plat sans attendre, visiblement affamé.

- « C'est vraiment succulent. Tu as un don, Harry. J'ai rarement mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon et ce ne sont que des pâtes, de la crème et des champignons…

- Merci… Je cuisine depuis tout petit, je suppose que ça aide… Et c'est naturel, j'aime faire la popotte pour mes amis, et quand tu as l'amour des bonnes choses et que tu les fais avec du cœur, ce n'est pas bien difficile de faire quelque chose de bon…

- Si tu le dis… Moi, je maintiens que c'est vraiment excellent.

- Merci. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher une nouvelle fois de rougir. Chose incompréhensible pour moi qui suis tant habitué à recevoir une multitude de compliments, qui ne me touchent pas autant qu'un seul des siens…

Après le déjeuner, il insiste pour faire la vaisselle. Je le laisse donc comme le grand garçon qu'il est, après lui avoir brièvement expliqué où se rangeaient les ustensiles. Et me dirige vers la salle de bain, où je vais à mon tour faire un brin de toilette, bien nécessaire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je redescends, fraîchement rasé, coiffé, lavé et habillé comme un sou neuf.

Il me siffle, l'idiot.

- « Ne te fous pas de moi… Après près de quarante-huit heures dans un festival dans la cambrousse, j'ai éprouvé le besoin de me sentir très propre…

- Je ne me moquais pas de toi. Je te trouve simplement à tomber par terre. », se justifie-t-il.

- « Merci, Draco. Tu n'es pas mal, toi aussi… », je le nargue. « Tu as fini, tu as réussi à tout ranger ?

- J'ai fini par ouvrir chaque placard, mais je crois avoir trouvé pour chaque chose sa place.

- Ok, c'est gentil à toi, merci. Tu es prêt pour une ballade ?

- Toujours… Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé à te faire un petit tour des environs, pour commencer.

- Ca me va. On est parti. »

Je le suis après avoir fermé la maison à clefs, et m'assois sur le côté passager. Je l'emmène au Royal Palace, endroit qu'il a définitivement beaucoup aimé. Bien qu'aucun spectacle ne soit en cours, il en apprécie beaucoup l'ambiance. Je l'entraîne dans les coulisses, lui montre les salles de spectacles. Je lui désigne où est mon bureau, où je reste la plupart du temps quand je ne fais pas répéter et quand je ne suis pas à l'étranger à la recherche de nouveaux talents.

Ensuite, je lui fais un petit tour du village à pied, qu'il trouve très pittoresque. Il s'arrête devant presque chaque maison, en observe l'architecture particulière. Il est vraiment un touriste très attentif et passionné…

Nous reprenons ensuite la voiture et nous dirigeons vers Saverne, une ville d'une dizaine de milliers d'habitants qui est la plus grande du coin. A peine vingt kilomètres plus loin, nous arrivons et nous garons sur le parking du Château des Rohan. La ville a une petite zone piétonne très agréable. Beaucoup de touristes allemands envahissent les lieux. C'est un endroit plutôt touristique.

En milieu d'après midi, nous nous asseyons sur la terrasse d'un café et dégustons deux cappuccinos et de succulentes pâtisseries. Je réserve une table dans un de mes restos préférés pour le soir même, n'ayant plus grand-chose dans mes placards.

Après une ballade dans la roseraie et le jardin botanique, nous montons en voiture vers le Château médiéval du Haut-Barr, qui culmine tous les environs. Là encore, il y a de nombreux touristes. Nous entreprenons de monter jusqu'au sommet et c'est là que je découvre que Draco est sujet au vertige.

Il se sent plutôt mal à l'aise en traversant le pont qui relie les deux plus hautes tours, surplombant un précipice de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Je l'entraîne sur des rochers, le prends dans mes bras pour calmer un peu son angoisse du vide.

Je ne me moque pas de lui. La peur du vide est quelque chose d'irrépressible, peu de gens contrôlent ce genre d'anxiété.

Pour le rassurer, je l'entoure de mes bras, l'assieds entre mes genoux et pose ma tête sur son épaule, tout en continuant d'effleurer la peau douce de ses mains. Je lui raconte mes précédentes péripéties en ce lieu.

- « Avec Metta, Hamill et Tessa, nous venions souvent ici la nuit l'année dernière. Nous garions la voiture en bas de la montagne et faisions l'ascension à pieds à travers la forêt avec une lampe torche pour quatre. Autant te dire que Metta, la moins sportive du groupe, nous maudissait souvent. Elle détestait ne pas voir où elle allait, Hamill traçant toujours comme un malade avec ses longues jambes, la laissant loin derrière tout en sachant qu'elle allait être furieuse. Avec Tessa, sa petite amie, ils aiment beaucoup la taquiner…

Nous montions jusqu'ici et on passait quelques heures à discuter en attendant le lever du soleil. C'est splendide, vu de là-haut. Tu as l'impression d'assister au réveil de toute chose.

- Et vous ne le faites plus ? Tu parles au passé.

- Non, on ne peut plus. Il a du y avoir trop d'abus. Le chemin qui permet l'ascension du Château est grillagé la nuit depuis quelques mois.

- C'est dommage…

- C'est aussi et surtout beaucoup mieux. C'était dangereux de monter ici la nuit, sans équipement correct… Surtout pour des plus jeunes… Si des ados nous imitaient, ils ne prenaient sans doute pas les mêmes précautions…

- Peut-être, oui.

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, Harry, merci beaucoup. », me répondit-il gêné. « C'est quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas. Parfois je peux monter à des hauteurs incroyables, je suis monté sur la Tour Eiffel sans souci et sur d'autres moments, mais ici, je me suis senti paralysé.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je le comprends, même si moi je suis un bourrin, je fonce dans le tas et je vois après, donc je suis moins sujet à ce genre d'inquiétude. J'aime tous les sports un peu risqué. J'adore l'escalade, et je fais aussi de la chute libre. J'aime le danger…

- Très peu pour moi… J'aimerai en être capable, mais, comme dit, si c'est pour devoir revenir en arrière, je préfère ne pas essayer. On a voulu me faire sauter à l'élastique une fois. Je n'ai pas pu…

- Ca se comprend. On est pas tous pareil, et encore heureux… »

Il se retourne et dépose un baiser tendre au coin de ma bouche.

Et là, je ne peux plus attendre, quelque chose se déclenche en moi. Je monte ma main vers son visage et le force à se retourner complètement. Son torse vient se poser avec douceur contre le mien, nos souffles se mélangent, nos nez se frôlent, l'expression impatiente de ses yeux fait battre mon cœur encore plus vite. Ensemble, nous franchissons le dernier espace qui nous sépare et nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Elles jouent l'une sur l'autre, l'une avec l'autre, se mordillent, se lèchent. C'est le baiser le plus doux et le plus torride que j'ai connu. J'en perds toute notion du temps.

L'embrasser, juste l'embrasser est tout simplement enivrant.

Je suis ivre de lui, de ses lèvres, de cette langue si chaude et douce sur la mienne. Une minute passe, une heure peut-être… Nous nous séparons doucement sans même pouvoir dire lequel des deux a rompu le baiser en premier. Nos souffles sont rapides, j'en suis presque essoufflé tant mon cœur vient de courir un sprint.

Et je lui souris et il me le rend.

Je me redresse du rocher contre lequel j'étais adossé, à l'écart du passage des touristes, qui se font plus rares à présent. Le soleil a déjà bien baissé dans l'horizon et il est temps de nous rendre au restaurant.

Je l'entraîne à ma suite, ne lâchant pas sa main un instant, cette fois-ci. Il me suit, ne se laisse pas distancé et j'ai même l'impression qu'il fait complètement abstraction de la hauteur pourtant vertigineuse lorsque nous traversons le pont.

En peu de temps, nous atteignons la voiture. Draco semble aller beaucoup mieux que lorsque je l'avais réfugier entre mes bras pour apaiser son anxiété. Il a retrouvé ses couleurs, et ses yeux sont à nouveau rieurs.

Il démarre et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, nous sommes garés, le restaurant se trouvant juste au pied du col.

Adel nous accueille. J'aime beaucoup ce serveur d'origine tunisienne. Il détonne complètement avec sa joie de vivre infinie dans ce lieu et dans son costume de serveur impeccable. Il nous place à ma table habituelle, celle qui se trouve juste au coin du feu de la cheminée, qui n'est cependant pas allumée à cette époque.

Draco me dit beaucoup aimer ce décor, cette ambiance alsacienne si recherchée et pourtant tout sauf vieillotte et dépassée.

Je lui explique que c'est Metta qui m'a fait découvrir ce restaurant gastronomique. Elle y avait travaillé en tant que pâtissière de restauration, avant d'ouvrir sa chocolaterie à la Petite Pierre.

Le Clos de la Garenne (1), le nom de l'hôtel-restaurant, n'est pas encore un établissement étoilé, mais il n'en est pas loin. L'accueil, le service impeccable, les plats épurés et exquis, les chambres superbes d'authenticité, font de chaque visiteur un client et ami conquis.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire lorsqu'Adel vient nous amener la carte et nous demande si nous désirons un apéritif. Celui-ci ne cesse de me jeter des clins d'œil avec Virginie, la patronne, qui nous a salué à peine quelques minutes après notre arrivée.

Je n'avais encore jamais amené de conquêtes ici, et le serveur veut me faire passer le message que Draco a l'air d'être un choix très judicieux.

Adel n'est pas gay, mais je suppose qu'il doit trouver que Draco et moi sommes bien assortis et semble vraiment ravi pour moi. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête qui lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas intérêt à faire foirer mon coup avec ses insinuations. Je le connais… c'est un saligaud…

Le dîner se passe vraiment à merveille. Nous avions tous les deux grande faim, aussi c'est sans hésitation que nous avons opté pour le menu dégustation, qui se compose d'un fois gras, d'un poisson, d'une viande et de deux desserts, sans parler de tous les amuse-bouches qui foisonnent entre les plats pour faire patienter les convives.

Le repas est très arrosé, aussi je m'enquière auprès d'Adel pour savoir s'il leur reste des chambres de libre. Conduire ne serait pas prudent, et les chambres de l'hôtel ont tant de charme, que l'idée de m'enfouir dans leurs jolis édredons et leurs multitudes de coussins me réjouit à l'avance.

Le serveur revient très rapidement pour nous annoncer que trois d'entre elles sont libres. Draco et moi nous mettons d'accord pour en prendre deux côte à côte. L'idée de dormir ensemble ne m'effleure même pas vraiment. Je me sens infiniment bien avec lui, mais l'idée de tout précipiter me rend nerveux, même si cela ne dure que le temps d'un week-end. Nous avons notre temps, et, ce soir, nous sommes tous les deux bien trop faits pour profiter vraiment d'une première nuit ensemble.

Nous montons au troisième étage où se trouvent nos chambres, nous avons vraiment beaucoup de mal à faire taire nos rires, l'heure étant tardive.

Arrivés devant sa porte, je lui prends une dernière fois sa main et l'attire à moi. Ma main gauche caresse doucement son cou et remonte lentement, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes et je l'ensorcelle dans un dernier baiser.

- « Bonne nuit, Draco. », je lui susurre tendrement au creux de l'oreille.

Il semble alors sortir, les yeux brillants, de l'hébétude dans laquelle il stagnait depuis que nos lèvres s'étaient séparées.

- « Fais de beaux rêves… », me répond-t-il.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Ouh la… eh ben, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais rien pondu d'aussi long (enfin, ça l'est pour moi…). J'ai passé deux jours dessus. J'en reviens toujours pas. **_

_**Alors je m'excuse s'il reste encore quelques fautes d'étourderie, je suis si pressée de vous donner enfin la suite que je ne veux pas attendre de l'envoyer à ma beta, Myschka. Je m'excuse aussi, Shiraz, de ne pas te l'avoir envoyé avant de poster, j'espère que de lire la suite te fera plaisir ! Et un pti mot pour Kirjana si elle passe par là, où est ton nouveau chap Babe ? je l'attends! allez je vais être ta cheerleader!**_

_**Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres désormais. Et j'espère arriver à les pondre plus vite que celui-là, mais je ne garantis rien. Je vais être overbookée les prochains temps, pour cause d'achat de maison avec mon chéri et de travaux… aussi, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous serez heureux pour moi !**_

_**Je vous embrasse, à très bientôt !**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_

(1) :N.d.A : cet établissement existe pour ceux qui seraient tentés de jeter un œil sur leur site, j'y ai travaillé, il y a même encore un de mes desserts en photos…(comment ça, vous avez enfin compris que Metta c'est un peu moi… ? Vous m'étonnez…). Bref, c'est, sans les espaces : www . closgarenne . com )

**Place aux rars anonymes :**

**Fleur dorient/shiraz :** eh ben ma belle, deux reviews pour le prix d'une, tu es formidable, que dis-je wonderwoman… Merci d'être encore là ma puce… Et sinon, je te vois bien peu ces temps-ci… à chaque fois, que j'essaye de te parler t'es pas là, bon faut dire moi non plus, je le suis pas svt ! bref, gros gros poutous et à très bientôt !

**Rosenoire47, natsuko :** merci à vous deux pour vos reviews très encourageantes. Comme vous le voyez, tout vient à point… bisou, à +


End file.
